The Forbidden Gift
by LiGhTxXxdArKnEsS
Summary: Catie Wrecker was your average Muggle. Until she found out about her special ability, that is. What happens when the girl who grew up next to Harry Potter finds herself smack dab in the middle of his crazy wizarding world? And will her family remain loyal
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"BLOODY HELL, CATIE! FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD, WATCH YOUR BACK!" a familiar red-head shouted to Catie Wrecker; she had just missed a giant iron ball smashing into the side of her head by inches.

"BLOODY HELL YOURSELF, GEORGE! I THOUGHT IT WAS _YOUR_ JOB IN THE FIRST PLACE TO MAKE SURE THE OTHER PLAYERS DON'T GET HIT BY THOSE DAMNED BLUDGERS!" she screamed back, getting a nasty smirk and a rolling of the eyes in responce.

It was the opening day for the Quidditch season, and Catie wasn't quite herself today, to the disappointment of the team. She was always the first one on the field, the first Chaser to score a goal, the one who kept pepping up the Gryffindor Team. For some unknown reason, though, she seemed depressed, and wasn't acting like her normal self.

Catie jumped as yet another Bludger missed her right shoulder by mere centimeters. She glared over at Fred and George Weasley, the two Gryffindor Beaters, and her good friends. They gave her a weak smile, and flew away to make sure the rest of the team was out of harm's way.

But George stopped a only few feet from Catie and looked into her eyes. Those deep, dark eyes. Something was wrong. Something happened. But what was it? George of all people could always tell whenever something was bothering her, and today, it wasn't making her right to play.

_That's fine,_ George thought to himself. _I'll stay close to her and make sure she doesn't get hit. Let's just pray Harry cathches that Golden Snitch soon... _

Catie looked around. Yes, it was true that something was bothering her, but she refused to let it show this time. She won't let it interfere with the Quidditch game. Especialy on opening day. Catie searched around for where the Quaffle was. There! Katie Bell had it. She was zooming in to the opposite goal post. The Slytherin goal post: the enemy. Catie couldn't let them win. She wouldn't.

"KATIE! OVER HERE!" she bellowed over the roar of the crowd. Katie turned and saw her caller. She tossed the ball over every head in the pitch, and the Quaffle was caught in return by the other Catie. Then she was off.

Catie zoomed down the pitch, towards the goal post. Slytherin had positioned one of their Chasers to stay behind.

_So that's how they wanna play,_ thought Catie. _Fine with me. I can play hard, too._

She zoomed around the opposing Chaser, inches from the post. She noticed another one of her own Chasers, Angelina, a few feet away from her.

"ANGELINA! PASSBACK!" Catie shouted to her teammate, who nodded back to her. Catie tossed the Quaffle to her, flew over to the middle goal post, left unguarded, and waited for the return.

George watched in amusement. The old Catie was coming back. He smiled.

The Quaffle was in the air, heading back to Wrecker. It was all up to this moment. She would get a goal, and the score would be tied at 120. Then they only needed Harry to catch the Snitch, which wasn't hard, considering the Slytherin Seeker was slower than a house-elf in the kitches on Christmas day...

Catie wound up her arm, tossed the Quaffle, and it was going, going...

Everything went black. Everything went quiet. Catie sat up in the warmness of the dark, confused, with a pounding headache.

"Where am I?" Catie said out loud to no one in particular, considering she was the only one there.

Catie got off of her feet and began to search around. There had to be a way out of here. Something other than all this darkness...

Then she saw it. A tiny, little glimmer, but it was enough. Catie ran towards it, desperate to know what it was. She slowed down as she neared it, fear slowing her down, eagerness forcing her to move forward. Catie walked until she was a good two feet away from it. Even though she was right next to it, she still couldn't tell exactly what it was. Well... she knew what it was, but why was it here?

Catie glanced through the tiny glass square in the darkness, and found herself staring at another Catie Wrecker, though this one was tinier, more petite.

"It's like a window... but a window into the past... And I thought that was just a figure of speech," Catie whispered into the black night, her voice carrying out to the empty space.

She glanced back to the window, and watched the other side, playing her entire life out before her eyes...

_"Catie... This is Mr. Vernon Dursley. Mommy has to go to work today, so he'll be watching you for awhile, while Daddy is at the doctor," a lady said to a little girl standing in front of a rather large man, looking rather impatient, leaning cooly against his doorframe. The lady bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead, before heading back down the drivewar, and into her car. _

The little girl looked up to the man, who glanced back down at her with little, beady eyes.

"Now," he said to her. "You are staying here not on my word, but my wife's. You are going to be a good child for me today, and if you aren't, don't you think that just because you are a child and not at your own home you will not be punished."

Vernon grabbed the girl's wrist and threw her into the living room, where there were two other little boys arguing on the carpet. You would assume they were brothers, but after even first glance, you could tell that assumption was very wrong indeed: One of the boys was rather large in size. He was neat, brown hair, and the same bead eyes that he shared with the man of this house, probably his father. The second boy, though, was very scrawny, but tall. He had messy black hair, piercing green eyes, and glasses perched atop his nose.

The toddler form of Catie Wrecker stumbled over the carpet, uneasily headed to the other children.

They looked up at the sound of tiny footsteps on the rug. The larger one stared at her in amazement, and suddenly lunged at her, full force.

"H-Hi! M-My name is Du-Dudley. My fa-favorite color is b-blue, and I like cake!" Dudley chuckled nervously, as Catie stared at him, bewildered and frightened.

Dudley could tell that he was scaring her at her reaction, so he backed down and sat next to his father on the coach, watching television.

The second boy looked over at her and smiled, which made her feel less uneasy about being here.

He walked over to her, and Catie was lost in his mesmorizing eyes. "Sorry about him. He isn't much of a nutcase once you get to know him. Actually..." he looked up at her and laughed, "I lied. He really doesn't get all too much better even after living with him."

This made Catie giggle, and she looked over at the child and smiled. "My name's Catie," she said to the boy. Catie held out her tiny hand, and the other child took it and gave it a tiny shake.

"Harry," he answered. "Harry Potter." 

Suddenly, there was a jerk in the floor beneath her, and the present day Catie was falling through the nothingness, until she landed once again on her back. She got back up and looked around, but it was the same here as it was where ever she had just fallen from.

Catie searched around, and found yet another window floating half-heartedly in the air. She glanced through this one and a look of depsair entered her face. If there was any moment in time she would have chosen to erase from her thoughts, it was this one...

_An adolescent Catie sat perched atop a swing in what seemed like an abandoned park. _

She was wearing a black tank top and her favorite pair of grey shorts, swinging back and forth with a gigantic smile on her face, the cool summer breeze blowing the long, black hair out of her face.

Catie was lost in her own thoughts, thinking of the future months, so she didn't even notice her best friend approach her from behind.

"What's got you so happy?" said a voice from behind her, startling her, making Catie fall out of her trance and off of the swing.

She was caught in mid-air, and looked up into the eyes of Harry Potter once again.

"Why don't you just try and kill me on the most wonderful day of my life?" she chuckled as Harry blushed and placed her straight on the ground.

"And here I thought the the most wonderful day of yours would be the day when you met me," he laughed back.

Harry's responce was met with a rolling of Catie's eyes and, "It would have been, too, if ickle Dudleykins hadn't gone and scared me half to death by charging me like a rampaging elephant."

"Yeah..." sighed Harry. "He does have that effect on people." At this, the two pre-teens burst into a fit of laughter. After a few moments, both were lying in the grass next to each other, tears coming out of their eyes.

"So," said Harry, breaking the silence of the past few minutes. "What has made you so happy today, Catie?"

Catie sprang up at Harry's question, and looked over at him, and it seemed as though all the joy in the world was contained in her eyes. And that was deffinitely a first for her.

"Harry!" Catie exclaimed, lying back down on the ground next to him, this time on her stomach, facing her best friend. "Remember when you told me about what has been happening to you? Like, with the snake at the zoo, and all of the owls that keep coming to your house?" Harry replied with a short nod, and drove Catie on with her story. "Okay, well... today we were eating breakfast and... something happened."

Harry glanced over at Catie and expected her to go on, but she stopped, as if uneasy about continuing. "Well?! Out with it, Catie!"

She turned her head away from him, got off of her stomach, onto her feet, and began to pace; she only did that when she was extremely nervous. Harry thought something was wrong at first, but then Catie turned on the spot, the biggest grin on her face that Harry had ever seen.

"Well," she continued. "I'll just come out with it then. We were in the middle of eating and something started to tap on our window. I was the first one to hear it, but then my sister did too, and my dad. He got up, opened the window, and an owl flew in. An owl Harry! It was carrying a letter, like the ones at your house do. My Mum opened it, all worried like, and-" She turned again, making her back face Harry. "I learned something. My parents did, too. Harry... I'm a witch."

Catie turned around again, this time facing Harry directly. He looked up at her, bewilderment and sadness filled his face.

Harry slowly shook his head, struggling to get up. When he did, he took one last look at his best friend, then walked down the opposite way, back towards his house.

"Harry..." Catie whispered to the phantom of her friend. 

A silent tear came down Catie's cheek as this window shattered.

"Why..." Catie said to the darkness again. "Why would that play? I never want to relive that day aga-"

Her speech was interrupted as yet again the floor disappeared from beneathe her, and Catie was falling through the nothingness again. But, this time she was ready, and landed right on her feet when the ground appeared once again.

Catie looked around her, in search for the next window.

_Aha!_ she thought triumphantly, nearing the next glass pane.

But this one was different. It wasn't focusing on only one memory. There were multiple scence racing before her, and she tried to catch up with them...

_Catie was standing on her back porch, crying her eyes out, and her older sister, Sara, was there, hugging her, comforting her tears away. _

"If it means losing Harry, then I don't wanna go to Hogwarts!" sobbed Catie, as her Mum brought out a box of tissues, ordered by Sara.

"If he hates you for something like this, then obviously he is not a true friend," Sara countered. This only made Catie start crying even harder...

"BUT DAD! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME STAY HERE! I WANT TO GO!!" Catie yelled at her father, who was putting her trunk down in the basement.

"No daughter of mine will make a freak out of this family," he snarled back at her, as her Mum came running down the stairs, and grabbed Catie's shoulder.

"Don't worry," she whispered to her daughter. "I'll make sure you get to Hogwarts. I promise."

She DID promise...

Now Catie was standing in the middle of a train station, amazed at what she saw before her eyes. There were millions of people around her, and she was only a tiny speck of life in this building.

Catie glanced down at her train ticket. "Platform Nine and Three Quarters." She looked upward. Catie was standing directly between platforms Nine and Ten, but there was no "Three Quarters" in sight.

"Right this way, boys!" shouted a lady behind her. It was a plump, red-headed woman, being followed by a whole line of other carrot-tops.

Catie backed up to allow them to pass, but they didn't walk by her. Two identical freckled faces ran full speed towards one of the pillars. She was about to shout out to them, but they had vanished.

It took Catie a few minutes to understand what had happened, but then it hit her: they had walked right though the beam to the other side...

Catie was walking down the corridor of a train, The Hogwarts Express, to be exact. She was in search of an empty compartment, but there were none to be found.

Catie made a right hand turn into another section of the train, and found that all but one was crowded. And that one even had a boy in it, but he was looking the other way, so she couldn't see his face.

"Oh well..." Catie sighed and grabbed her bag, turned her face to the side a little bit so she wouldn't have to talk to him, and entered the compartment.

"I hope you don't mind if I sit with you. Everywhere else is fu-" Catie was cut short as she was pulled into a deep hug. She knew that hug. She would recognize it anywhere. But... here?

"Surprised to see me here?" laughed Harry as he brushed away Catie's tears and embraced her in another hug... 

Catie laughed as a silent tear crept down her real cheek; she had almost forgotten about that fight with Harry. As she was smiling, a tiny box popped up next to the window. It looked like a recording device, and it was playing familiar voices for Catie. In the blink of an eye, a tiny silver orb came flying out and before she could stop it, the tiny ball flew into Catie's ear, and she was hearing the familiar voices right inside her brain...

_"Hmmm... this is a tough one, a tough one indeed. You shall be placed in... GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

"That was some amazing flying! How would you like to be one of the Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team? We could use someone with your flying talents."

* * *

_

"My name is Hermione Granger, and this rude, non-introducing boy beside me is Ron Weasley."

* * *

"Fine Oliver, just don't introduce us to the new team mate."

"Well, George, do you really think she would be able to remember which one of us is which anyway?"

"Probably, Fred. There are two ways she would be able to do that. One: Mum always forces us to where those dreadful sweaters."

"And two?"

"Why, I'm the better looking one of course." 

"Idiots," Catie chuckled to herself as she watched the tiny silver sphere float back into the box. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the next fall, thinking that she was about to go into a never ending cycle, when suddenly, there was a blinding light ahead of her that forced her to open her eyes.

Catie rolled her dark eyes over and glanced towards the direction of the light. It began to smell slightly familiar, like the Skell-E-Grow that Harry had to use back in year two when that goof Lockhart turned his arm into rubber...

"Hey, George, maybe Catie needs mouth to mouth."

"Oh stuff it, Ron. Why don't you give Harry mouth to mouth. Looks like he needs it more."

Catie laughed as she opened her eyes, saying, "Well, if you both really want to snog so much, I think there's a broom closet over there."

George looked up, beaming at the sight of Catie's open eyes. She sat up and analyzed her surroundings. The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was standing by her bed, and a few others, including Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Elizabeth Worthington.

Catie stared at them, and realized someone was missing. She remembered what George had said... 'Harry looks like he needs it more...' Catie turned her head and saw Harry lying in the bed next to hers. It seemed as though he was unconscience.

_So that's what happened to me,_ thought Catie. _But what happened?_

She looked back over at Harry and saw his toher injuries. His arm was lying in a sling, obviously healing from some sort of incident. His glasses lay on the table next to him, and there was a big bruise on the side of his face.

Catie turned again and saw that everyone in front of her was talking.

Fred and George turned and looked at Catie, realizing that her face was full of confusion.

"Malfoy," they said in unison. "We're gonna get revenge on that slimy git."

Catie continued to look at them in confusion when Ron finally said, "You see, Malfoy saw that you were about to score, and he also saw that Harry there was about to catch the Snitch. So, being the idiot he is, he decided to grab the Beater's bat from Crabbe. He looked at Goyle, and it was like they had planned out something. They both cornered each Bludger and hit them at the same time, one towards you, and one towards Harry. And seeing as our Beaters were apparently preoccupied-" he broke off for a nasty look at his brothers. "and... well... as you can tell, Malfoy succeeded in his plan."

They all looked to Catie, awaiting her reaction, and were greatly surprised when she burst out laughing. "I knew Slytherin needed to cheat to win," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "So what are we gonna do to get back at that git?"

"Yeah! That's the best friend I know!" shouted Lizz. Other than Harry, she was Catie's utmost best friend who she confided everything in. Even though she was in Ravenclaw, which disappointed both, they were always together, not to mention completely crazy and loud whenever that was. They had only met in their first year, and since it was their third year now, they hadn't known each other for too long, but that didn't stop them from having a great time togther. "We'll hex his ass back through the hole he crawled out of, just like you did on the train back on day one," Lizz finished with a wink and a smile, which earned a chuckle from everyone.

"Then I suggest we do that as soon as possible," said a voice to the right of Catie. She turned her head to see that now Harry, too, was awake, which made everyone twice as happy. "I could use a laugh, Catie. Why don't you tell us all what happened on the train with Malfoy?"

"Yeah," agreed Fred. "Don't think I've heard this one before."

"Well," started Catie. "I saw some dorky, weird looking girl-" she turned and winked at Lizz. "Just kidding Lizz. Anyway, I saw Lizz, and Malfoy was picking on her, saying his dorky 'Look at the ickle Mudblood' jokes, because he has nothing better to do with his life. When McGonnagle came to my house a few months before, she told me the basic spells, so I thought 'What a splendid way to try them out.' So I did, using Malfoy as my testing dummy of course, which earned me a detention. But oh boy, was it worth it." Catie laughed as she remembered the sight of Malfoy being attacked by a giant flock of birds.

"Well, kids," Madame Ponce said once she heard that Catie had finished. "I have cured your injuries, and since you are now awake, you may leave whenever you would like to."

"Works for me!" shouted both Catie and Harry, jumping out of their beds, still in their Quidditch uniforms.

Everyone made their way out of the Hospital Wing, Catie falling into the back with George.

"If I am remembering correctly," said George with a smirk on his face. "It was in that detention that you first met me, correct?"

"Yeah... I was in there for standing up for my friend. You were there for putting Itching Potion in the Sorting Hat, correct?" laughed Catie.

"Hey," countered George with a wink. "Any prank's a good one if it's done by me."

They both laughed as they walked out of the room, joined the others, and set off in search of Malfoy.

They finally found him standing by himself -how stupid of him- by the lake, throwing rocks into it. At the sound of footsteps he turned, and a big grin spread acrost his pale face.

"Well well well," he sneered. "If it isn't the ickle Mudblood-Blood Traitor Quiddtich Team. And guests! How wonderfu-"

Malfoy didn't even get the chance to finish, because he was cut off with a shrill shout of "AVIS!!!."

As a giant flock of birds attacked him, Lizz laughed and said, "Bring back memories, Bird Brain?"

Everyone watched in amusement as Malfoy clambered up the hill back towards the castle, trying deperately to get away from the crows attacking him.

"Avis..." said a voice from behind them. "Why, I haven't seen that one since a certain pair of teens released a flock of eagles on a Severus Snape..."

Everybody turned on the spot to become face to face with Remus Lupin, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was also close with Harry, teaching him spells for extra protection.

"Erm..." started Catie. Lupin just held up his hand.

"I think he deserved it," Lupin winked. "If Slytherin still won, at least one of them if not all of them deserve everything they have coming to them. And, by the way Harry. If you are feeling up to it, I'm available for a lesson right now. Care to join me?"

Harry looked at everyone, gave them a wave, and trotted off after Lupin up the hill.

Catie turned to face Lizz, who had a huge grin on her face.

"Once a bird-magnet, always a bird magnet," laughed Catie as she gave her best friend a high five.

They turned to everyone else, who were still laughing from the sight of Malfoy almost wetting himself. Catie joined in the chuckles, and walked back up to the castle with her friends, arm-in-arm with Fred, George, and Lizz, curious as to what their next adventure would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Dear Lord, Catie! You- are- the- most- difficult- person- to- wake- up!" Hermione grunted between each word, smacking Catie over the head with a pillow from her bed. "We have breakfast in less than fifteen minutes! Will you get off your lazy arse already?!"

"Oh, come on, Hermy," Catie stirred in her sleep, squeezing her eyes shut against the bright morning light. She sat up in her four-poster bed and rubbed her fists in her eyes, trying to settle herself. Her long, black hair was tangled in a mess, and she was wearing her baggy, Gryffindor T-Shirt and her favorite grey shorts. Hermione laughed as she watched her stumble out of bed, a groggy mess.

"This would be very entertaining for a certain Quidditch Beater to see..." Hermione giggled as she saw Catie's face turn white, but then her own face lost color as she watched Catie grab a pillow of her bed and shove it in Hermione's face.

"Catie! Will you... OW! Oh, JUST GET DRESSED ALREADY!" Hermione shouted at Catie, laughing all the while.

Catie Wrecker grabbed her school robes from her trunk and slipped them on. She walked over to her nightside table and grabbed her necklace; Catie could never been seen without it. She looked at the tiny silver heart, and traced her fingers over the small, darker wings jetting out of the sides of it. It gleamed in the morning light as Catie slid it over her head and nodded to Hermione to head downstairs.

"So, I was thinking that at Hogsmead tomorrow we could..." Catie stopped dead in her tracks of going over her trip with Hermione; they were nearing the exit from the domitories, and it was quiet... _too_quiet.

Hermione looked over at Catie, and both caught each other's puzzled looks. Catie shrugged her shoulders to Hermione and stepped forward; she was now in the common room, and everything _seemed_ normal.

Catie slowly turned on her heel, and when she did a 180, she became face-to-face with George Weasley, who was grinning madly. She leaned over a bit, and saw that there was noone else behind him except for his twin, Fred. Catie then turned to look for Hermione, but saw that she had left to go on to the Great Hall for breakfast, leaving Catie stranded there.

"Erm..." Catie started, but then George put his hand over her mouth, and Fred helped him drag her into the little trophy room connecting to the common room. Catie attempted to fight back, but it was no use; with two boys pushing her, almost a year-and-a-half older than her, it was a useless fight.

Once they had Catie in the room, Fred left, shutting the door behind him. He left Catie face to face, yet again, with George.

"Um... Can I help you?" Catie laughed as she jumped up and sat on a desk, cooly leaning forward, so as to continue talking. George walked over to her and planted himself right next to her with as little ease as it takes to blink an eye.

"Actually," started George. Catie looked him up and down questioningly. His heart began to race; just being next to her made him feel like he was going to have a heart attack. "I want to talk to you. Yesterday... during the Quidditch game. You weren't yourself. Something was wrong. And don't even try and pretend that nothing was bothering you, because even you know that **I** know you better than that. Catie, what happened?"

George let out a deep breath, as if he had been saving it up until he was done blurting everything out. Then he looked over at Catie to see her reaction to his request. She looked up at him, and merely smiled.

"You know," she started. "If you wanted to talk to me, alls you had to do was ask. You didn't need to kidnap me and lock me in the trophy room. And secondly, I am not going to lie to you; I wouldn't. It's just... I don't like talking about this with people-" She broke off and looked up at George who was weakly smiling next to her. "-especially with people that I care about."

"But, why?" questioned George. "You know you could trust me with anything."

Catie jumped back off the desk. "I know, I know! It's just... complicated."

"And you don't think I can handle it?"

"No, George! Of course not! It's just that-"

"That you don't trust me?"

"I thought I already said that I trusted you!"

"I understand that, Catie. But, then, why won't you tell me?! I _thought_ we were friends. I _thought_ you trusted me. Did I think wrong?"

Catie turned on her heels, facing George; her eyes were filled with hurt and sorrow. She made to leave the room, when George lept off the desk and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Wait, Catie!" he whispered, pulling her close. "I didn't mean that. I'm just... worried about you." She looked up at him, and he noticed that her eyes were full of tears. George took her chin in his hand, lifted her head up towards his, and wiped her tears away. His hands were soft and warm on her cold, wet skin.

"George..." Catie whispered back. "Promise me something. Promise me that you won't tell anyone what I say in here. Not Harry, not Lizz, not anyone. Promise?"

George looked down at her, puzzled. "You mean, you haven't told anyone else what happened? No one?!"

Catie shook her head. "I didn't feel comfortable about it. And it only happened yesterday morning. That's why I was so off my game. But, George. Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Catie let out a deep sigh. She broke away from George and wiped the tears off of her face. She turned away from him, and began her story. "See, it was yesterday morning, at breakfast in the Great Hall. Nothing happened exactly TO me, but I did get a letter. From my dad. And you know how he is; he didn't even want me to come to Hogwarts. He said that it was a waste of my life, and if I was wasting my life, then I was a waste of space. Nice, huh?" She laughed. "But that's not what was bothering me. It was what I got at breakfast. An owl came from my house, and it was carrying a letter. I thought it was from my dad, but I was totally surprised when I learned it was Sara."

George walked up next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her gave her an encouraging nod, and said, "But, Sara was alright with this set-up, right?"

"Ha!" Catie started, and George had to admit, that scared him a bit. "That's what I thought, too. Then I learned she turned on me." Catie turned, knocking George's hand of her shoulder. She opened the tiny side-bag that she carried her books in, and pulled out a tiny roll of parchment with tiny, slender writing on it.

"Here," she said. Catie handed George the parchment. "Read it. I don't want to."

George took the paper from Catie's shaking hands. Her eyes looked deep into his, and he could tell that she really did want him to read this and go through with it. She obviously did not want to read it herself again, either. George then opened the parchment, and in Sara's neat handwriting, he read:

_  
Dear Catie,_

I am not sending this letter on Dad's orders, nor Mum's. I am sending this on my own. So do not get mad at them. If you are to be mad at anyone, it should be me.

See, Catie, ever since you left, things have been very different around here. Ever since you left, Dad has been angry. Ever since you left, Dad has started drinking: more than he used to. Ever since you left, even Mum has been upset. At night I can hear her crying. I know she's still a few doors down from me, and she attempts to stiffle it by putting a pillow over her face, or by going in the bathroom, but I can still hear her. No matter how hard I try, I can always hear her.

They talk a lot about it, also, Mum and Dad. I hear them, same as I hear Mum at night. I stumbled upon it one night, by accident. I woke up around mid-night because of my allergies; my throat was bothering me like it always does, so I went to get a drink in the bathroom. I didn't mean to hear it, Catie, but I did. They were saying things, Catie. Bad things. But, it was mostly Dad. He said things that made Mum very upset. I didn't hear all of it, but from what I heard, I could get the main gist of how Dad feels about you at Hogwarts. 

"She is ruining this family," he says. "I did not want her to go, but then you-" I took it that he glared at Mum or something at this part in his little rant. "-went and basically snuck her out of the house. My house, nonetheless! Just take a look at Sara! She is taking a very hard hit from this change."

I didn't know that he noticed that much about me, Catie. My grades are dropping. I'm barely talking to my friends. My boyfriend ((yes, I have one. Not that you would know or anything)) and I are spending less and less time together. It's not that I miss you, as hard as that is to say. It's the things I hear Dad say about you. They are just not right. And it would have never happened if you never agreed to go to this stupid school.

I went along with you from year one, but now it's getting to me. And I just want to say, Catie, that I'm done. I am done with pretending that I'm okay. I am done lying to my friends about you, about where you are, about why I cry at night. I am done with acting like I don't hear Mum and Dad at night. I'm done Catie.

I will still be here when you return, don't worry about that. There's nowhere else I can go. I'm not sure if I WILL be ready to talk to you or not. Do you know what we talk about whenever you're hear? Alls we talk about is you. You. And that's it. What you did this year. What you learned. The boys YOU like. What about me, Catie?

I can't do this anymore. If Mum and Dad ask, I don't know if I will tell the truth. But I know one thing. Don't try and talk to me when you finally come home. I have reached the breaking point, and like I said before, I am done.

Goodbye sister. I will see you soon.  
-Sara

George finished reading the letter and looked up at Catie; she was no longer facing him. She had turned around, and was leaning on the door frame. George could not see her face, but he could tell she was crying, due to the continuous shaking of her body. She was sobbing uncontrollably, there was no doubt about it. _And who could blame her?_ thought George. _After hearing that from your own sibling, your flesh and blood. How has she kept herself together for this long?_

George slowly approached Catie. She turned once she heard his footsteps on the ground. He did not say a word; he didn't have to.

For instead of talking about it, George took Catie in his arms and wound her tightly in a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder as he comforted her. She wrapped her arms around his back, and he placed one arm on hers, the other around her shoulders.

George's stomach pained and gurgled, yearning for breakfast. He had not eaten all day, and barely last night, as he had stayed by Catie's bed in hope of her awakening. Even though he was tempted to just walk her down to the Great Hall, George remained quiet, letting her cry freely in his arms. Because while he had Catie where she was, nothing else in the world mattered to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Once Catie had calmed down, George walked her down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Not only was he glad to be escorting her there, but to finally be able to eat something; apparently, Catie hadn't even noticed his rumbling stomach.

Once they reached the marble staircase, Catie observed that Peeves was slowly, but rather loudly, following them, two water balloons in his hands. He floated behind a doorway that was sticking out, hoping not to be noticed, waiting for the perfect oppurtunity to drench the two opposing pranksters. 

George looked down at Catie to see her roll her eyes. She grabbed her 11-inch, mahogony wand, with a strand of unicorn hair running through it, and turned around, facing the poltergiest, who had a very surprised look on his face.

Catie and George grinned broadly as they cornered Peeves into a dead-end hallway, while he was shaking all the while.

"You know Peeves..." George chuckled. "If you ever want to beat us, I think you'll have to take a step up from water balloons."

Peeves attempted to escape, but he was too slow. "_Accio Balloons!_" Catie shouted, as the two balloons released themselves from Peeves' tiny, white hands. "See, Peeves, this was a very bad idea for you," Catie said, with an air of mocking. "Just the other day, Mr. Potter taught me a spell that I think comes in handy at this very moment. How wonderful!"

Peeves was still trying to get away, but now George was blocking the hallway. "_Engorgio!_" Catie murmed to the spheres of water, as they grew nearly three times their size. She handed George a balloon, and both pelted the poltergeist until he was soaked.

Catie turned to give George a high-five, when she saw a sudden look of surprise and fear on his freckled face. She turned on her heels yet again, to see that Peeves was not only soaking wet, but was also growing quite large green bumps all over his body. He was cackling madly, swarming over Catie and George's heads.

"Now picture this, picture this.  
Ickle George and Catie poo walking into the Hall,  
Spots all over, looking sick and eery.  
From shame and embarassment you will fall,  
the students will desert you, while you become tired and weary."

Catie and George looked at each other, shock and confusion written all over their faces. Peeves continued.

"But you had to be clever, just so smart.  
You two should not worry, though, no don't fret.  
I will get back at you, simple as treacle in your Treacle Tart.  
I will avenge myself, that much you can bet."

And with that, Peeves took off again, in search of a new target, still cackling wildely.

Catie turned to look at George, and both burst out laughing, watching Peeves run straight into the wall, as a green hump just grew over his eyelid.

"Apparently, he really did plan this one out. That's just too bad." George wiped a tear from his eye and looked over at Catie, who was smiling for the first time today. "At least your spirits have hightened."

Catie looked up at George and threw her arms around him, planting a soft, friendly kiss on his cheek. "And it's all because of you." She looked up into his brown eyes, which were full of satisfaction at the touch of her.

"Thank you, George."

"Any time. Honestly." He chuckled and extended his arm to Catie, in a deep bow. "May I escort this lovely lady to breakfast?"

Catie giggled. "You may." She took George's arm, and they walked together into the Great Hall, where only half of the students were still dining; they were obviously late.

As they entered the Hall, every pair of eyes seemed to be on them. Catie quickly dropped George's arm, and headed over to plop down next to Harry, face as red as the cherry pie he was happily eating. George laughed at everyone's reaction, and continued into the Hall, to take a seat next to his twin brother.

"And what in the bloody hell were you two up to?!" Ron snapped as Catie turned to face him. There weren't many Gryffindors left at the table. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and half of the Quidditch team still remained planted at the enormous, wooden table. Ron was the angriest looking out of everyone. As a matter of fact, he was the only snappy-looking one out of the whole bunch; everyone else laughed and seemed to be enjoying his attitude.

"Oh, please. Relax _Ronald._ We were simply talking. And if SOMEONE," Catie broke off for a hating look at Hermione, "hadn't let your dear brothers kidnap me and lock me in a closet, this wouldn't have happened."

Hermione's face suddenly became flushed as Ron's glare turned to her. Everyone else began to laugh, and Catie caught Fred murmuring something to George while nobody else was paying attention; she really didn't want to know what they were up to this time, so she simply ignored them.

The rest of the House waited for George and Catie to complete their meal before they all took off to leisure on the beautiful Saturday morning- now afternoon.

"Hey, Catie?" Harry questioned, his green eyes penetrating Catie's train of thought. He looked around the two of them, making sure noone was in earshot, before continuing. "What exactly were you two talking about?"

"It was nothing, Harry."

"I bet I know what it was." Catie turned and looked at Harry, rolling her eyes.

"And what is that, Mr. Potter?"

"You were talking about what was wrong with you yesterday, weren't you?"

"How'd you...?"

Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh, come on Catie. Two things. One: I have known you since we were toddlers. Two: I am not as dense as Ron to think that you two were actually... _snogging_ in there or something." Harry's face lit up as he laughed at this thought; Catie hit him on his arm due to his reaction.

"Well..." Catie started, making Harry turn to look at her as they walked towards the entrance to Hogwarts' grounds. "Yes to the first, no to the second."

Harry looked at her, full of confusion. "That doesn't even make sense! I didn't even ask you two questions!"

Catie watched Harry, laughing at his bewilderment. "Ah, Harry. You thought you were smart, didn't you?" The couple was making their way down an all-too-familiar path, towards a hut set up in front of the Forbidden Forest.

"Well... Yes to the first... that means you WERE talking about what happened to you." He stopped to look at Catie, who gave him a quick nod as an answer. "So, no to the second. Ah! You two _weren't_ snogging. Well, that's good to know," Harry joked.

Catie laughed along with him as they approached Hagrid's hut. Hermione and Ron were already waiting for them, confused looks on their faces, staring into Hagrid's hut. Harry and Catie walked up next to them, nodding silently as a greeting, and looked into the window along with them.

Catie was suddenly reminded of her strange experience while she was unconscience; a deep, dark shiver ran down her spine. Harry looked down at her, eyes full of concern. She mouthed _I'm fine_ to him, but he still watched her as if she were a toddler again who needed to be babysat.

Through the window, Catie could see two figures inside the house. The first, unmistakably large figure was Hagrid. He was wearing his apron again; he must have been cooking. There was a pot of tea on the table, set in front of the other figure, wearing his usual black cloak. Professor Snape sat, watching Hagrid intently, as he was apparently explaining something very deeply to Snape. It seemed as though he was questioning Hagrid, or something close to it, because Hagrid would talk for a few minutes, directly after Snape would say something quickly.

"What's Snape doing _here_?" whispered Harry.

"I don't know," answered Hermione. "But he's getting up now. We can't let him see you, Harry. We're not supposed to be out here, remember? Black is on the loose and-"

"I know, Hermione." Harry snapped. "You've told me plenty of times before, remember?" Hermione scowled as Ron grabbed her arm, dragging her behind the oppostie side of the house, Harry doing the same with Catie.

Snape walked out of the front door rather loudly, leaving Hagrid standing there looking flustered in the afternoon sunlight. He watched Snape stomp back up the path towards the school, obviously not satisfied. 

Hagrid sighed and began to walk back inside when he noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Catie approaching him. He became more flustered when he saw them, until Harry said, "Don't worry. We didn't hear anything." Hagrid sighed again, this time in relief, and let the four inside.

"Well, let's get right down to it. Now what are yer four doin' 'ere? Yeh know what 'appened last time ye came down 'ere!" said Hagrid angrily. Catie could only remember too well what had happened. They walked down to Hagrid's hut for tea as they often did, but this time they were followed by Draco Malfoy. He overheard everything they talked about, most of it being about Sirius Black, the escaped prisoner from Azkaban. He seemed to be after Harry, and after all of this was discussed with Gryffindor's Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, led by Draco of course, she forbid the four to go further off the grounds than the lake. And Hagrid's hut wasn't exactly a few minutes stroll from the lake.

"I know, Hagrid," started Harry, sounding apoligetic. "But, you see. We want to know as much about Black as we can. He's after me, remember?"

"I bloody well remember, Harry! Which is exactly why yeh four shouldn't be 'ere!" Hagrid roared. "Are yeh tryin' to get yerself killed, Harry?!"

"Hagrid..." Catie said quietly. Hagrid turned and looked at her, and she had to be completely honest with herself: he scared her sometimes, and this was one of those times. "Harry just wants to know about it, so he can protect himself!"

Harry looked up and nodded in agreement.

Hagrid sighed, and said, "I have been forbidden to do somethin' also. I am not allowed to tell yer that information. But..." Harry looked up in hope. "I can tell ye where ter go for it. Remus Lupin. I know yer already takin' classes with 'im, Harry. Ask him what ye need ter know. Now. Leave, before yeh four get caught again." Hagrid already made them rise out of their seats, and now he was pushing them to the door.

"But Hagrid!" Catie shouted over her shoulder. "Why was Snape here? Can't you at least tell us that?"

Hagrid quickly shook his head a thousand times, then shooed them out of the doorway, closing his tiny piece of bark-for-a-door behind them.

"What do you think, Hermione?" Catie questioned, getting a confused and startled look in responce.

"What do you mean, 'What do I think?'"

"Well, you _are_ the smartest out of us. Do you have an opinion on why Snape was here?"

Hermione turned on the spot and glared at Catie, jabbing her finger into her shoulder. "Just because I get the best grades does NOT mean I have an idea on EVERYTHING! And I am tired of you three thinking so! Just because you can't think for yourselves-"

"Woah woah woah!" Catie exclaimed. "I was just asking for your opinion! And who says I can't think for myself?" Harry and Ron senced an argument coming on, so they walked away towards the school rolling their eyes all the while.

"Well," said Hermione. "I do! I mean, I always come up with everything! You put in no imput whatsoever!"

"I do sometimes!"

"Humor me," said Hermione smugly.

Catie turned her eyes up in deep thought. "In first year, for example."

"Oh wow! An example from two years ago! And what was it that you did yourself, Catie?"

"My dad didn't want me to come to Hogwarts. And I thought for myself and kept to it, and now here I am!" said Catie proudly.

Hermione walked up to Catie, smiling mockingly. "That's a false example. Your mother is the one who helped you here, correct?"

"That's not entirely true..."

"Oh, give it up, Catie! You know I'm right!"

"As always."

"Huh?"

This time, it was Catie's turn to glare at Hermione. "Do you think that me _not_ thinking of things is the only pattern in this group?"

Hermione was bewildered.

"Think, Hermione. This should be the easiest for you out of all of us! I mean, you always think of things, correct?!"

"So that's what this is about!" said Hermione, fuming now. "Just because I AM smart does not mean you have to be jealous!"

"And what exactly am I jealous of?" mocked Catie.

Hermione seemed to be growling now. "You think you are so clever, don't you? Turning the argument against me. But you can't, Catie."

"Oh? And why is that Hermione?"

"Because. I know I am better than you. And I don't need you especially telling me otherwise."

"And what makes you better than me, Hermione? Besides your grades. We are both Mudbloods, even I'll say that. We both have the same friends, same likeness in family..."

Hermione smiled. "And that's where you're wrong."

Catie was speechless; Hermione seized the oppurtunity. "My parents were fully supportive. Your dad refused to let you here. You Mum did just because she saw how much it meant to you; she really didn't want you here, she just didn't want to upset you."

"You're wrong."

"Am I, Catie? Look at the facts. You are only happy away from you're family, and when you are, you _still_ complain about them. When you are in their company, you get extremely depressed. I think you and Harry are the only students here who _don't_ want to go home. I can understand Harry, but look how selfish you are. Harry doesn't even have parents. You do. And you complain about them all the time. I bet Harry wishes he could be like you. I mean, you have a Mum, Dad, and sister. And you of all people complain."

Hermione waited for Catie to respond with a rude remark, but when she looked up, Catie's eyes were full of tears.

"Catie...I-"

"No Hermione. It's my turn to talk now." Catie looked at her friend, jaw set, ready to fight back. "You really are jealous of me? I don't understand why. And I don't think Harry would wish for my family, either. Ha, I wish for _his_. And I am not talking about the Dursley's. I'm talking about the fact that his parents died for him. For him. I would love to know that my parents did that for me. My dad wouldn't die for me. He would most likely LET me get killed. And, why be jealous of my sister?" Catie was the one who was fuming now, hot tears streaking down her face. She turned and saw that Harry and Ron were nowhere in sight, obviously back in the common room. She saw Hagrid down the path a ways feeding his pet Hippogriff, Buckbeak. And she saw Remus Lupin, sitting by the lake, staring at a piece of parchment folded in all different directions; none of them were within earshot.

Hermione tried to speak again, but Catie lifted her hand up, stopping her. "No, Hermione. Listen. You think I have it made. Does having a perfect life include getting yelled at by my dad for being such a 'freak'? Does being perfect include having no friends at all back home, because your parents make you stay in the house, afraid you'll let your identity slip? Are you jealous of me being treated like some sort of monster in my own home? Being treated as if I ruin their lives? What about being jealous of the fact that your own sister, your best friend, tells you that she's done with you? That it has always bothered her, but she was just not speaking up? Are you jealous of me never wanting to go home, escaping it when I'm actually there? Are you jealous of the fact that I cry myself to sleep sometimes because of the things that my dad says to me?" Catie was sobbing uncontrollably now. "Because quite honestly, Hermione, I don't think you should be."

And before Hermione could say or do anything, Catie took off. She ran towards the bridge on the opposite side of the lake where Lupin was sitting. He looked up as Catie approached him, then looked back at Hermione, standing there, not knowing what to do.

Catie ran as far as her feet would take her, entering the forest on the other side, nearing a lake. Catie sat down on the bank, put her head in her hands, and cried. She had never felt as alone as she did now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

To Catie, it felt as if an eternity had gone by. She had been sitting at the lake for what seemed like days, but was merely hours.

Catie sat for about an hour crying, but then it was as if she ran out of tears. She felt like crying, very much, actually, but she just couldn't bring herself to. There were so many things to cry _about_. It was like her life was falling apart at the seams: her sister hated her, after she pointed out that her father apparently felt the same way. It was as if nobody ever wanted to support her. Catie's father only wanted her to be normal, but she was way too far from that to even start wishing. She wanted to explain this to everyone. Harry was her best friend; why couldn't Catie talk to him about this? It was like George was the only one who understood.

_George..._

He had been on Catie's mind a lot, lately. It made Ron angry, what with his best friend being with his older brother all the time, but that didn't stop her at all; it had a lesser effect on George. There was just something about him that gave Catie confidence. The confidence to talk about things, things that she wouldn't have ever mentioned to anyone, not even herself. He even shared things with her, which was always surprising. Just two days ago, when Catie was speaking of some things her father says, George let a little slip, also. He didn't really mean to... or did he? This was the question that had been haunting Catie since it had been spoken. They were on no specific topic, but Catie mentioned that when a boy had kissed her for the first time, her father scolded her and grounded her for a month. George suddenly looked flustered when it was said, quietly replying that he'd never kissed a girl before. It was unexpected, and Catie often found herself wondering if he actually _meant_ to let it out.

_Was he implying something?_ she often questioned herself. His face was actually the one thing that stopped her from crying. She just thought about the things that he had been saying to her, weeks before: "The only one you need to ever impress is yourself." "You realize what you're doing is bad, right? I mean, sure it's okay to be upset, but... man! It's almost like you're ready to slip into depression!" "Next time I hear your dad say something horrid to you, he might find something a little... _extra_ up his behind."

It was weird; Catie looked up at the moon when she thought about him, actually laughing. There were warm tears streaming down her face, and here she was laughing.

"Man, I must be crazy," Catie whispered to the darkness. She was now lying on her back, staring up at the stars and the moon. All of her worries seemed to drift away as she spotted out certain constellations she had seen in her sister's Astronomy textbook. Catie seemed to forget everything that had happened. She was so at peace, out in the woods, lying next to the lake, the small but pure light streaming through the trees. It was all so... _real._ So refreshing. Like nothing had even happened today...

"I'll say." The sudden voice in the darkness startled Catie, making her spring up from her trance.

The moonlight cast down upon Lizz's face, making her seem paler than she usually was. She gracefully walked over to Catie -more like danced, the way she was walking- and plopped herself down next to her best friend. Lizz stared deep into Catie's eyes, as if attempting to see right through her, into her thoughts, into her soul.

"Stop that!" hissed Catie after a few minutes of being studied by Lizz.

She merely chuckled in response. "My, aren't we cranky today?"

Catie scowled at her, not in the mood for crude remarks. Lizz rolled her eyes, starting again. "Jeezum, Catie. Don't have a cow! I just... well... _knew_ that you were in a bad mood, and I wanted to cheer you up a bit before talking..."

Catie looked up in sudden interest. "What do you mean, 'knew'?"

"Well, Catie. Apparently I am the only one who remembers anything anymore." Lizz sighed before continuing. "We had a homework date, remember? For Hagrid's class? You were _supposed_ to meet me in the library after lunch. I was going to walk with you there, instead, but I couldn't find you in the Great Hall with the others. I asked Harry about you, and he was just as baffled as I was. He said you got in an argument with Hermione, and neither of you had returned yet. Well, at least he hadn't seen you or Hermione yet. I walked back with him to the Gryffindor Common Room, and Harry said he would check and see if you were there. As soon as the Fat Lady opened the portrait, Hermione was waiting there, crying her eyes out on the step...

"She was really upset, Catie, but I didn't know why. Actually, I still don't. Harry immediately went inside when he saw Ron, Fred, and George behind her; they had all been trying to get the story out of her, but she only kept repeating, 'She hates me' over and over. Harry threw me an apologetic glance before he went inside to help the others... and then I was on my own. I figured I would wait in the Entrance Hall, but hours passed, and you still hadn't come in.

"Then Professor Lupin came inside, and I asked him if he'd seen you. The last time he saw you was when he said you ran over the bridge by the lake. He offered to escourt me out to go looking for you, but as soon as we got out, it started to get dark, and I guess he got sick or something..."

Lizz abruptly stopped, lost in thought. She caught Catie's questioning gaze, and continued. "See, we were in the forest, and it was very dark, and I forgot my wand on my bed in the haste of finding you. He didn't have his either, and we were smack dab in the midst of all the trees. Then the moon came out, and I heaved a sigh of relief, but it seemed to make him uncomfortable. He ran off, apologizing, leaving me wandering around. It looked as though he was going to puke."

Lizz shrugged in the darkness, her long, dark hair falling behind her shoulders, glistening in the evening light. Catie was still lost, though. How did Lizz manage to find her?

As if reading her mind, Lizz whispered, "You have no idea how frightened I was, Catie. I was left alone, surrounded by creatures; not to mention, there are Dementors on the loose! And I don't even have my wand. If anything came for me, I was so unprotected..." On cue, Catie reached for her pocket; her wand was missing, as well. Lizz didn't seem to notice her reaction, as she continued. "I merely kept walking, driving myself forward, determined to find _someone_. I don't even know how I did it; one minute I was stumbling in the darkness, the next I was standing behind you."

Lizz finished her story and looked over at Catie, whose eyes were full of sorrow and appologies. Catie abruptly pulled Lizz into a giant hug, and she laughed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend's back. "I'm so sorry for all of this trouble, Lizz! I was such an ass! I didn't think of anyone else... I just needed to-" She suddenly broke off, frozen solid.

Lizz shook out of her embrace, taking Catie by the shoulders. She opened her mouth, ready to speak, when she reazlied that her breath was not normal. Instead of coming out in a normal, rhythmic way, it was coming out in shuddering heaves; the air was becoming radically and noticeably cold. Lizz realized that now her breath was coming out in small, puffy clouds of white, and the water on the lake began to freeze. 

"Catie..." Lizz whispered. She met Catie's eyes, but they were locked on something in the distance. Catie began to tremble uncontrollably; Lizz locked onto Catie's gaze again, but this time, she followed it. Catie was staring at something off in the distance, hidden behind the trees. Her pupils attempted to adjust to the darkness of the forest surrounding her, but she was too late.

Catie broke away from Lizz and hurriedly stood up, grabbing Lizz's hand and pulling her friend up at her side. Lizz was still confused as to what was happening, so Catie pointed to something approaching them from the shadows. Lizz followed her finger, searching the leaves for whatever was frightening her so. Then, she saw it. A hooded figure, floating towards them, was closing in, chilling the air around it. They needed to defend themselves.

"Catie! Wand!" Lizz urgently spoke, but Catie only shook her head, showing Lizz her empty pocket.

Lizz gasped in fear and worry as the Dementors began to close in on them. To the left was the lake, frozen solid. They obviously couldn't swim acrost it, and there was no way they could run acrost it without falling and dooming themselves. To the right, the forest stretched out for miles, and there was not a chance of finding the correct direction in the dark. And in the other directions, more and more Dementors were coming closer to Catie and Lizz...

Lizz grabbed Catie's hand, trying to make a run for it, but Catie stood there, rooted to the spot; she was too frightened to move.

The closest Dementor was only a foot away from them now. There was no chance of survival. Catie and Lizz both collapsed to the ground at the same time, lying next to each other on the cold, hard ground. 

"Lizz..." Catie whispered hoarsely. "I... I should have never come here. I forgot about them. I was so stupid..."

"No! Catie, don't think that!" Lizz took Catie's hand in the dark, and gave her a comforting nod. Then it happened, all of it a big blur.

Two of the largest Dementors swooped down, the others falling behind. They went for Lizz first; the cloaked fiends bent down, each coming inches away from her lips, not producing The Kiss, but getting so close to it. They took parts of her soul each time they came down close enough.

The frozen legs Catie obtained from fear were thawing out, but not enough to make her start moving...

The largest -and strongest, judging by appearance- Dementor broke out of the pack, leading them, gliding towards Lizz. If it hadn't been the thought hovering in her that it was about to kill her best friend, Catie would have thought this a dark and mysterious ballet the way it moved.

It was far too close now; the hooded figure was nearly an inch from Lizz's lips. It's black cloak surrounded Lizz, licking her up like the way a fire eats up dry wood. She was barely noticeable against the dark dirt, but Catie knew she was there: Lizz's eyes were wide open in shock and fear, watching her demise come upon her. Her face was abnormally pale, which made her a beaken in the dark.

The fiend was closing in on her now. It would all be over in just a few seconds. Her best friend would be gone, gone forever. Never again would her and Catie wander through Hogwarts, finding ways to get back at Fred and George for something they had started. Never again would Catie see the twinkle in her eyes when they learned a new spell, or the excitement that leaked out of her voice whenever she said it. And worst off all, never again would Lizz's warm arms open to Catie, waiting to comfort her when it was needed. She would never smile her brilliant smile ever again; the world suddenly seemed less bright.

Realization crashed down upon Catie like a thousand waves lapping up the shoreline. She dove on top of Lizz with seconds to spare, grabbing her shoudlers, rolling both of themselves to the side and out of extreme peril.

_Now what?_ Catie questioned. She didn't have enough time to think. Surely they would attack again, but how long could she keep this charade up? And Lizz's eyes were closing. _God, they better open..._

Catie flipped over, lying on her back, on top of Lizz; she would do whatever it took to save her friend. After all, this was her fault, wasn't it?

Catie was staring the gigantic group of Dementors in the face; there seemed to be more than there were before...

The one in front seemed to be staring right into Catie's eyes. If it HAD eyes... She was being hypnotized by the face that didn't exist, where it SHOULD be, and imagining what it would look like. She couldn't tear herself away from its gaze.

The next thing she knew, Catie was being lifted in the air, straight up from her shoulders. She was being brought up from the ground, and was suddenly sharply turned around, right into The Kiss of a Dementor...

Everything was going black. Catie could feel the cold seeping through her body, freezing her veins. While the ice trickled through her bloodstream, it seemed as though all of the good things left her. Her memories, her happiness, her hope. Catie was fading in and out, trying to balance on conscienceness. Then she saw it. A bright light. It was warm and soft against the cold that lingered through her. Catie began to walk to it -more like glide- and it felt so good against her chilled flesh...

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Her world was swirling now; it felt like she was flying. More like falling, come to think of it. And then she was still. Still and warm. There was a soft cushion under her head, that smelt curiously like the forest. Where was Lizz? Was she okay? And where was Catie? Was _she_ okay?

Catie's mind buzzed as she faded back into conscienceness. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open, and she stared into the eyes of her savior. She tried to say something, but she couldn't find her voice; he put a hand over her mouth, anyway, disbling her from speaking.

Catie strained against his hand, but eventually gave up; he was too strong, not to mention older. Se decided to look for Lizz instead.

Catie turned her gaze over, searching the ground for her friend. She realized that it was noticeably light out now... Catie looked up: it was morning. Sunrise, to be exact. How long had she been out of it? Probably long... it was still dark last time she could remember.

As Catie pondered, sweeping her eyes over the dirt floor, she finally saw her, still lying on the bank of the lake where Catie had rolled her to safety; she was much less pale than yesterday.

"You realize how idiotic this was, correct, Ms. Baxter?" Remus Lupin's voice was stern and strong as he lectured Catie; like she needed it. "Coming into the forest without wands, unprotected! Both of you!" He sighed, shaking his head in dissaproval.

Catie still couldn't find her voice. Remus seized the moment.

"You are lucky I came when I did. If I hadn't been out here..." He shook his head again, this time forcing the horrible thoughts out of his mind. 

Catie was standing up now. Remus had put her down right before his lecture. She took this information and used it, wrapping her arms awkwardly around him, envoloping him in a hug. "Thank you," was all Catie could manage to choke out, but it was enough.

Remus looked down at her and smiled, just as surprised by her reaction as she was. He put his arms around her, and said, "Just, please. Don't let this happen again. Ever. Understood?"

Catie pulled away and nodded in responce. She ran over to Lizz the moment she left Remus' arms, taking Lizz in her own arms. She began to shake her gently, trying to lull her out of sleep. "Lizz, wake up!" she repeated over and over. Why wasn't she stirring?

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy." Remus was beside her again. Catie shook her head, blinking back tears, fighting them. Remus sat down next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder before continuing. "She hit her head pretty hard on that ice by the lake. She may have a concussion, but I can't be too sure. I would have taken her up the Hospital Wing already, but seeing as you were also out..." Remus abruptly dug into his pocket, pulling out a chunk of chocolate and handing it to Catie. "Here. You still seem pretty out of it. Eat this, and I can carry Lizz. I'll have Madame Pomfry look you over, also."

Catie obeyed, taking the chocolate silently from Remus, eyeing him as he picked up Lizz; her head lolled against his shoulder.

Remus gave an encouraging nod to Catie, and they began to walk up the path back towards Hogwarts.

"Proffesor..." Catie's sudden formality made Remus look up. "What exactly _were_ you doing here? I mean... Lizz told me you ran off... Why?"

Remus looked deep into her eyes, debating whether or not to tell her the truth. He comtemplated for a few moments, but by the time he had come to a conclusion, he realized that they were no longer alone.

Up by the path, Harry Potter was standing there, panting; he had obviously been running.

He began running again as he noticed that it was Catie coming towards him. As soon as he reached her, Harry embraced her in a rib-cracking hug. "Bloody Hell, Catie! Where did you go?! One minute, you and Hermione are fighting, the next you've disappeared! I really ought to-" Harry broke off in sight of Catie's expression. He turned his head to look at Remus, when he noticed Lizz -unconscience- in his arms.

"Harry," Remus said, staring back into Harry's eyes. "Why don't you walk Catie back to the common room. I'll take Ms. Worthington here up to the Hospital Wing" -he turned his glance to Catie- "and have someone come and get you when she awakens. Right now, let her get her rest, as should you."

And with that, he was back off to the castle, leaving Harry and Catie alone on the path in the forest. Harry turned on his feet to get a better look at Catie. She was a mess: her hair was all tangled, matted with dirt on the side of her head. Her clothes were crooked and strewn with mud and sticks. It was like she had spent the entire night lying on the forest ground...

Harry then changed his gaze to meet Catie's eyes, trying to find what hid inside of them. There were so many emotions flickering to the surface: hurt, anger, fear...

Catie was observing Harry observe _her_. What was he doing? Should she come clean and really tell him what happened? Would he be worried? Mad? And, how could she tell him what she told Hermione?

Catie's thoughts were interupted when she realized that Harry had pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping both of his arms around her and laying his head on hers.

She was confused as to why he was acting like this, when she realized once again that her feelings had decieved her, while hot tears poured down her cheeks once again.

They stood like that for what felt like an eternity. Catie began to shake from what Harry thought was the cold; he put his jacket over her shoulders and pulled her closer. 

"Harry," Catie whispered, her voice hoarse from crying so much in the past few days. Harry lifted his head, prepared to talk, but Catie kept her face buried in his shoulder while she continued. "I need to talk to you. About a lot. But... promise me something. Whatever you do, don't let go."

Harry took Catie's face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "You never have to worry about that. Ever. I promise, for all of our lives, I will always be here for you."

So, Catie told her story to her one best friend, while the other was finally being treated in the Hospital Wing. Harry was carrying Catie in his arms, and when they approached a bench, he layed her down on it and sat next to her; she abrubtly started laughing.

Harry stared at her, obviously thinking _she_ was suffering from a head injury, when Catie explained. "I was just thinking... Madame Pomfrey had seen a lot of us, hasn't she? If I was her, I would get a restraining order or _something_." Harry joined Catie in her laughter now, nodding his head in agreement. He grabbed Catie's hand and got up, walking towards the school.

"First, you are going to shower," Harry said sternly. He had obviously been rehearsing this. "Then, whether you want to or not, you are going to talk to Hermione while we wait for some news for Lizz," -he looked up at the sun, high in the sky now- "You should probably eat too. They should be serving lunch now..."

This time, it was Catie's turn to embrace Harry in a giant, bone-crushing hug. "Thank you," she whispered, once again burying her face in his shoulder.

Harry put his arms back around her. "Your welcome," -he grabbed her by the shoulders, looking her in the eyes- "Next time, you come to me first. I don't care what it is, I want you to talk to me." Hr turned her around, put his hand around her shoulders, and began to walk up to the school. "Best friends. No matter what."

Catie rested her head against his body, closing her eyes as he guided her up the path.

"_No matter what..._"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"For the millionth time, Hermione! It's fine! I was just a bit... _over_ dramatic..." Catie pleaded for what seemed like was going on forever; no matter how many times she had reassured Hermione that she was forgiven, Hermione would keep starting new arguments on why Catie should despise her.

"But... I hurt you, didn't I? I mean, I had no idea. But still... I insulted you so bad... and I'm your friend. I _should_ know what's going on, but I never even cared," Hermione fired back, voice full of disappointment in herself. Harry and Ron sat in the background by the fire, laughing and shaking their heads at Hermione's stubborness.

It was four-'o-clock now; nearly four hours had passed since Lizz was admitted into the Hospital Wing, but there was still no change in her health, except for the minor cuts that Madame Pomfrey had healed already. The only thing left for Catie was to wait. Madame Pomfrey had kicked Catie out of the Wing after being there for hours, when she decided to try a new spell to wake Lizz up. It resulted in the loss of Lizz's left eyebrow.

So Catie waited. She took a shower, as Harry insisted. Then she waited more. Catie was served lunch. Then she had waited even longer. Now, here she was back in the Common Room, being urged to hate Hermione while she waited even longer.

Catie sighed a sigh of defeat. "I give up Hermione... Fine. Here I go." Catie got off of her feet, making Harry shift uneasily; he still felt that she needed to rest more, but Catie felt fine. She faced Hermione, face trying to be angry, but contorted into a sort of spastic-constipation face due to her laughter. Ron and Harry joined in the lighter mood as Catie bellowed at the top of her lungs: "I HATE YOU HERMIONE! YOU AND ALL OF YOUR... NOT KNOWING-NESS. WHY DON'T YOU JUST STOP... er... LOOKING AT ME AND GO... um... EAT AN APPLE INSTEAD OF BEING HERE WITH ME! AGH!"

This set Ron and Harry off in a fit of laughter, but when Catie chuckled, turning to Hermione, her eyes were full of tears for about the hundredth time today. "I thought you said that you forgave me," Hermione whispered, voice cracked from sadness.

Catie's mouth dropped open in disbelief. She was about to start again when she heard the portrait swing open, revealing Remus Lupin.

Catie ran over to him, eyes full of hope; he had been the only one permitted inside the Hospital Wing for questioning. He cracked a crooked smile. "She opened her eyes."

Those four words were all she needed. Catie was off already, racing to the Hospital Wing to see her finally awakened friend. Harry was already up on his feet, right after Catie, leaving Ron alone with the sobbing Hermione.

They reached the Hospital Wing in no time, and Catie was the first to run full speed into the Wing - to the dismay of Madame Pomfrey - and prance onto Lizz's bed, where she was waiting patiently.

"Ouch!" Lizz let out a cry of shock as her friend pounced onto her bruised body, jumping up and down, sobbing happily everywhere. Lizz sat up, taken by surprise at Catie's joy, and looked over to Harry for help. He walked over to them, lifted Catie clean off the bed, and threw her onto the cot next to him. Lizz chuckled when Catie settled herself again, taken aback by Harry's actions; she got back on her feet, walked up beside Harry, and smacked him in the arm.

"What was that for?!" he exclaimed; Catie merely laughed and sat down - carefully this time - next to Lizz. She gave her a soft hug. 

"So... how are you feeling?" Catie whispered to Lizz. She was about to answer when Madame Pomfrey came over, shaking her head, and shoved a piece of chocolate in Lizz's mouth. "Guess you're not allowed to talk yet." Catie looked Lizz straight in the eyes, hers filling with tears. "I'm sorry, Lizz. None of this would have happened if I wasn't so dense. And I know what you're going to say: 'If I had brought my own wand...' Blah, blah, blah. But if I had only talked to someone you wouldn't be lying here right now."

Lizz finished chewing the hunk of chocolate and sat straight up in her bed, making Madame Pomfrey nervous. She took Catie's face in her hands and stared her in the eyes. "You are absolutely right." Catie stared at her in disbelief before Lizz continued. "If you _had_ come to me in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. And if _I_ didn't care enough to come save you, it would be you lying here. But, there would be one difference."

Catie's eyebrows furrowed together. "And that would be?"

"Simple. You would be dead if it was you lying in here."

Harry's and Catie's mouths fell open as Lizz hopped easily out of the bed. Madame Pomfrey opened her own mouth to protest, but Lizz shit her up by doing a few turns and leaping across the floor. "I'm perfectly fine. See? I can even jump." Madame Pomfrey shrugged and scurried back over to her office to continue her filing work as Lizz continued to prance across the room.

"Will you stop that!" Catie exclaimed. "You're not exactly the healthiest person in the room!" When Lizz ignored her protests, Catie walked over to her, grabbed her wrists, and began to drag Lizz out of the Hospital Wing.

Harry rolled his eyes at the mere sight of the two: Catie was pulling Lizz inch-by-inch down the long corridor, while Lizz purposely acted like a rag doll so she could continue her friend's torture.

The golden rays streaming in through the windows refracted off of the teen's piercing green eyes as they gazed upon all of the craziness that was called his life. Catie and Lizz were already well ahead of him, both being at the Common Room door; he chuckled as he watched Lizz shake her head vigorously as Catie attempted to pull her through the portrait. Then he turned his head, watching Peeves pelt a poor pair of first years with more water balloons. And that was when Harry saw it: the green pupils drifted over to the window perched next to the adolescent. He followed the line of trees to the edge of the forest and immediately shook his head in disbelief in what was starting directly back into his eyes. A large, black dog was perched on the end of the line of trees, staring straight through the window and stopped right on Harry; the omen of death was staring straight through the window in his eyes, right down into his soul. Harry was frozen with fear, but the warm touch of Catie's hand on his shoulder began to thaw him as he trudged up the stairs towards the Common Room.

**¤**

"George?"

Catie's soft voice broke the silence as George turned to look at her. He had been sitting on the edge of the bridge for hours now, just letting his mind and soul wander freely; the entire Gryffindor Quidditch Team had been looking for him ever since he ditched tonight's practice.

George's eyes fell upon Catie, and he smiled. God, she looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Her pale skin seemed to be glowing with delight; George enjoyed every second of watching her, letting her appearance soak in, right into his heart.

Catie swiftly sat down next to him, placing her hand on his knee. "George?" she whispered again, this time more fear in her voice. "Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you. I was so worried..." Her voice trailed off, stabbing George with every disappointed word she spoke.

He took her face in his hands, looking her directly in the eyes. "I didn't mean to worry you. I was just... thinking."

Catie looked up curiously, raising her eyebrows. "Thinking? About what?"

George looked down at Catie and his heart lurched forward more than it had ever done before. Just sitting next to her was becoming unbearable. But she was his brother's best friend... what would Ron say? Would he be angry? And not only at George, but at Catie?

"George? Are you all right?"

George cupped Catie's face in one hand, gently leaning her against the wall with the other. He silently and softly placed his lips on hers. They remained frozen in time for what seemed like forever. The perfect moment.

George pulled away, chuckling. "Am _I_ okay? What about you?"

Catie laughed along with him, taking his hand in hers. She smiled up at him, leaning her head on George's shoulder.

"Never better."

"...tomorrow night. You'll be there, right?" Catie looked up at George, eyes brewing with hope.

George shook his head, breaking away from his daydream. He let out a sigh. _It was only a dream,_ he told himself.

"George?! Did you even hear one word I just said to you?"

"Huh?"

Catie rolled her eyes. "I _said_, tomorrow night we're getting a bunch of people together at the Three Broomsticks to hang out. Just about the entire Gryffindor House is going to be there, along with Lizz of course, and a few select others. I asked you if you were going to be there. Will you? Please?"

George heard all the hope emitting from her voice now and smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great! Meet us in the Entrance Hall around seven. See you then!" She gave George a quick hug before dashing off after Lizz who had just exited the library. George was watching her go and didn't even notice his twin approach him from behind until he felt a small _Smack!_ on the back of his head.

Before he could say anything, Fred was going off before George could stop him. "Oi! If I had known that you felt _that_ way about her, I would've concocted some brilliant scheme ages ago! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Say anything about what?"

"George! We're twins, remember? You can't hide anything from me. Though, you did hide it from me for this long. Not that I know what long is. Have you told Ron? Please say you haven't. I want to be there when you do. What color do you think his face'll turn? I reckon a purple-ish color, but he usually only gets like that when he gets gas..."

It was George's turn to smack Fred on the head now. After Fred had let out a crude remark, George let out another deep sigh, shaking his shaggy hair. "Is it really that obvious?"

Fred laughed. "For me it is. But, judging by how she just hugged you, she's pretty oblivious. But I can change that." And then Fred was off, dashing up the stairs towards the Common Room; George wasn't far behind him. But neither of them noticed the person who emerged from behind the tapestry hanging on the wall after they left. Nor did they realize that they had been standing there the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Are you _sure_ that's what they said?" Catie asked Lizz for the millionth time. They - rather, Catie was pacing up and down the edge of the lake, as she had been for hours. It was Sunday morning, and Catie and Lizz had made plans to go to Hogsmead and do some shopping before meeting everyone that night to go to the Three Broomsticks. But Catie had gotten sidetracked when Lizz told her what she heard George and Fred talking about the previous night.

"Yes!" Lizz exclaimed. "He said 'Is it really that obvious how I feel about her?' I for one always knew something was going on between you two, but I never suspected it would've been _that_." Lizz grabbed Catie by the shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. "What are you going to tell Ron?"

Catie looked up at her, bewildered. "What do you mean 'what am I going to tell Ron'?"

"You know... are you going to tell him before or after it happens?"

"Before _what_ happens?!"

Lizz rolled her eyes and whispered: "You know."

Catie slapped her friend on the shoulder and was about to speak some vulgar language when she heard footsteps getting louder, approaching the two from behind. Catie turned on the balls of her feet, laughing, face turning pale when she realized who was getting closer with every passing second.

"Hey." George smiled as he walked over to Catie, extending his arms for their usual hug; Catie ducked under his arms and swiftly walked backwards, keeping her eyes on him and him only.

"Sorry," she started. "I... erm... have to be somewhere." And with that she turned and ran up the hill, heading back towards the school. 

George turned around, facing Lizz, face full of confusion. "What's her problem?"

"Uh..." Lizz started. She looked around nervously, desperately trying to find something to distract her. Her face brightened as she thought of a way to escape from George before she revealed too much. "You know what, George? I'll go ask her for you and get back to you on that!" Lizz chuckled a nervous laugh before dashing off up the hill, chasing after Catie.

"What creeps," George laughed to himself, slowly heading back towards the same hill that so many people seemed to be disappearing over.

"What do I do?" Catie exclaimed. Once Lizz had caught up with Catie, they headed to the Common Room and kidnapped Hermione; they three of them now sat in a deserted corner of the Library, out of earshot of anyone that came in, including Madame Pince. Now Hermione knew everything that Catie and Lizz did; they were just figuring out what to do with that information, and how to use it to their advantage.

"Well..." Hermione said. "It all depends."

Catie raised her eyebrow half an inch. "Depends on what?"

Hermione scooted over in her chair a bit, seemingly uncomfortable, as if wanting to be out of shooting range of Catie if what she said wasn't exactly the right thing. "Well... It depends."

"We got past that part already, Hermione. Depends on what?"

"On how you feel about him."

Catie felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach. It was lurching everywhere, doing flips and turns this way and that; she could feel the blood rushing to her face.

"I... that's... that's silly, Hermione. Of course you guys know that I don't like him. He's just... a friend." Catie laughed nervously.

Lizz rolled her eyes; she obviously wasn't taking Catie seriously. "Yeah. Right. Just like Hermione doesn't like Ron, huh?" That was definitely a mistake; Hermione's face turned red as a cherry as she smacked Lizz - rather hard - in the arm. 

"Let's not get off topic," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "Catie. Are you sure that you don't feel the same about him? You're positive?"

Catie felt the sweat beaded up everywhere: on the back of her neck, on her palms. Could they tell? Was she just as obvious as George was? And was she so oblivious as to how obvious she was being?

Catie nodded her head. "I'm sure."

Hermione nodded her own head in response, and moved closer to the other two, forming a tight and impenetratable circle. "Okay. In that case, here's what we're going to do..."

Harry paced back and forth in front of the Girl's Dormitory staircase. Ron had given up on walking back and forth almost an hour ago; he had now retired, sitting on the couch. Hermione, Lizz, and Catie were due downstairs nearly a half-hour ago. They were the ones who went around to everyone that morning, making sure that they were all going to be on time. And now they themselves were late.

Harry shrugged his shoulders in defeat, heaving out a sigh, as he sat down next to Ron on the sofa. They began a conversation on nothing in particular - mostly Quidditch - when they were stopped by a noise on the stairs. First, it was a simply _Tap!Tap!Tap!_, then the sound of shuffling feet, and finally the sound of excited voices. Harry looked at his watch; it was now quarter after seven. They were due in the Entrance Hall nearly fifteen minutes ago.

The first to emerge from the staircase was Lizz, followed by Hermione, and finally Catie. Harry was ready to scold them at the least, when he noticed what they were wearing. It certainly distracted him. Lizz and Hermione were dressed normally: both were wearing simple pairs of jeans, Hermione wearing a fancy sort of jacket, and Lizz topping it with a black T-shirt that tied in the back. But their outfits weren't what caught Harry's eyes. It was what Catie was wearing. When she first emerged, he thought _What a surprise. Her normal black clothes._ But that was before he actually looked at her.

Catie walked down the stairs in a black dress - casual, of course. It went down to about her knees, and was a halter top. But, there was a line of black rhinestones outlined in silver that started in a V-neck shape at the top line of the dress, wrapping all the way around to the back of her throat. [Picture in results She wore simple black flats with little bows on the end; the entire ensemble matched her black hair and penetrating dark eyes, making her pale skin seemingly glowing in the process. The mere sight of her took Harry's breath away.

Harry walked over to her with an incriminating stare. "And what's got you all prepped up tonight?"

Catie looked at herself up and down with a look of utter confusion. "This dress? I've had it for suck a long time and I've been dying to wear it." She smiled a tiny smile and grabbed Harry's wrist, dragging him to the portrait. The others weren't far behind.

As they headed down the hallway, Hermione diverted Ron and Harry away so Lizz and Catie could safely talk in the hallway. Catie turned her gaze over to Lizz and gave her a nervous smile. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Lizz? I mean, isn't it kind of... well... _mean_?"

Lizz shook her head, letting her long strands of hair fall in front of her face. "None of this is your fault, really. I mean, if George happens to notice you, that's his fault. And if-"

"If he happens to confess how he feels because I look so 'beautiful' tonight, than that's his fault, too?" Catie questioned. Lizz smiled before Catie continued. "So you're telling me that you and Hermione dressing me like this has nothing whatsoever to do with it?"

Lizz shook her head in disagreement, about to start an argument, when she realized that they had in fact reached the Entrance Hall already, and everyone was heading out of the doors. Everyone except one person, that is.

Catie and Lizz approached George, who was leaning coolly again the wall, probably pretending no to notice the two teens approaching him.

When they reached George, Lizz pretended to look around before shouting, "Luna? Is that you? Oh, I am so very sorry Catie and George, but I have to go now. Good. Bye." She could not have sounded faker, stressing every syllable of each word. But it worked. George didn't seem to mind at all when Lizz ran off after her non-existent friend, leaving the two alone for the entire walk down to The Three Broomsticks.

George turned to face Catie, taking her hand, and spinning her around in a little circle. "Well. Doesn't somebody look wonderful tonight?" He laughed a little, holding the door open, allowing Catie to step out into the night.

She felt the blood rushing to her face for the second time today, realizing that both times, it had been about him. And did her heart always race this much around him? Or was her mind playing tricks on her now?

They had been walking side-by-side for nearly five whole minutes before Catie finally spoke. "So. Did you honestly want to come tonight? Or are you here for a different reason?"

Catie could sense George smiling in the darkness. "A different reason."

"And that would be...?" She didn't want to know the real answer, though she felt that she already had an idea as to what he might say.

George laughed. "Why, you of course." Bingo.

Catie remained silent the rest of the way there. But even when they arrived it didn't help much. When they sat down at a table, Catie planned on it just being a couple Gryffindors and Lizz. Then everyone put a bunch of tables together, and none other than George took the seat next to Catie. Hermione was on her other side, and Lizz was forced to sit across from them. It was bound to be a very interesting night.

The night started out slow, but then picked up rapidly. Conversations broke out between everyone; not to mention, generous flirting. Harry was the only one who seemed not to be paying attention, shooting nervous glances outside now and again, almost as if he was waiting for something to pop out from the shadows at any moment. Catie ignored this fact, observing everyone else surrounding her. Lizz was talking to the cute, blonde, spiky-haired Hufflepuff who she'd had her eyes on ever since Catie and she had spotted him at a Quidditch Match at the beginning of this year. He had even visited her a couple of times while she was in the Hospital Wing. As Lizz and Roxas became closer, George and Catie seemed to be getting further apart.

_Good,_ thought Catie. _Maybe he won't-_

"Catie?" Too late. George was called her name, and there was no one else she could divert her attention to. Hermione and Ron were lost in some argument about Crook shanks and Stabbers, Hermione's pesterous cat who simply would not leave Ron's rat alone. And off to the right, Ginny and Harry were having an in-depth conversation about God knew what.

Catie turned slowly to face him. "Yes?"

"I was... er...wondering if you would-"

"And who ordered another round of Butterbeers?" the waiter interrupted.

"I... that was me," Catie stated. After grabbing her drink, she turned to George again. "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

George realized that Lizz was watching him out of the corner of her eye now. "Would you join me outside? I want to ask you something."

Catie thought for a moment. She couldn't do this to him. Not George. She couldn't go through with the plan. She wouldn't.

She nodded her head. "Sure."

Lizz looked up from across the table. "Catie?"

"Just let it go, Lizz."

"But, Catie!"

"Lizz! Drop it!"

George was looking back and forth between Catie and Lizz now, and Catie turned to look at him. "Just let me finish my Butterbeer." He nodded silently as he watched her finish it in one swig, grabbing his hand as she did so. "Let's go."

Catie ignored the various jeers and cat-calls as the two walked out of the shop together. She turned to face George with incriminating eyes. "Yes?"

George shifted nervously; Catie knew where this was going. "I had a question for you..."

"Had?"

"Well... yes. I'm not sure if I'm going to ask it now."

"And why is that?"

"I d'unno. Chicken I guess."

"You? _Chicken?_ I find that hard to believe."

"Alright then." George smiled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Not too much, at least."

He took a step closer to her, staring deep into Catie's eyes. Those deep, mysterious eyes. "Catie. I was wondering. Would you like to be m-"

"WOW! It's freezing out here! How can you guys stand this?!" Lizz wrapped her coat tight around her as she joined Catie and George.

Catie turned to face her, glaring daggers at her. "Lizz. We were talking about something."

"Yes."

"_Privately_."

"Oh."

George nodded in agreement. Lizz turned to go back inside, but then thought of something. Was this all a plan from Catie? Did she want to do it in a way not to hurt George? In that case, was this all a scheme?

"I got you, Catie," Lizz said.

Catie looked over at her, bewildered. "Got what?"

"This is another plan."

"No, Lizz. It's no-"

But Lizz had no ears for Catie anymore. Her focus was on George. "Hey, George. We all know what was going to happen here."

George was also confused now. "Apparently I don't."

"George. Don't make this any harder than this has to be. I know how you feel about Catie."

"What?" George gulped.

"I heard you and Fred talking the other night," Lizz said smugly. 

George's heart seemed to be on fire now. It was racing harder than it ever had before. "What exactly did you hear?"

Lizz rolled her eyes. "George. Please. Let's not be so oblivious. Not to mention, let's not be a liar, a _bad_ one at that." When George simply continued to stare at her, lost for words, Lizz seized the moment and continued. "I don't want to make this any harder than it has to be, George. We all like you here. Some of us less than you would hope." She broke off, looking over at Catie who glowered back at her.

"I don't get what you're saying." The back of George's neck was sweating now. He knew exactly where she was going with this. He just didn't want her to continue, so he stalled with any means necessary.

Lizz walked over to George and put her hand on his shoulder. Catie was tempted to walk over to _her_ and smack her upside the head, but she was too shocked and bewildered that she didn't remember how to move.

"George," Lizz continued. "I'm just going to get this over with now. I told Catie what I heard you say. And we're not the only ones that know. Fred knows, that much I heard. We told Hermione to come up with a plan. We can make this easier for you if you just stop playing dumb."

George's heart stopped. "A plan?"

Lizz smiled. "Yes, George. A plan."

"About what?"

"We-"

"LIZZ!" Catie shouted, stopped her from continuing. "Drop it."

"No, Catie! He has the right to know! I mean, it _does_ involve him."

George's eyebrows went up. "Know what?"

"Know that Catie-"

"Lizz!"

"That she-"

"I swear! If you tell him-"

"Can't you just let me continue, Catie?"

"Catie." George looked at her with hurt eyes. "Let her talk."

"But, George!"

"Catie! He said let me talk!" Lizz was becoming impatient now. Why was she being so difficult about this?

Lizz turned her back on Catie, directly facing George. "Now. You weren't lying about liking her, correct?"

George looked down at his feet. "I don't know..."

"George." Lizz took her hand from his shoulder. "_Right?_"

"Right." George nodded, blushing wildly.

Lizz smiled happily, as if accomplishing something. "Great. So now I can tell you something, George."

He looked up at her with hopeful eyes, then over at Catie. He watched her with such amazement. You would think that George was watching some majestic being the way he looked at her, as if there were nothing more beautiful in the world. He opened his mouth to speak, still looking at Catie, but Lizz stopped him short.

"Listen, George. You need to stop this. Catie didn't want to hurt you. I mean, you're a fellow Gryffindor, a team member, and one of her best friends. But, the thing is George-"

"No." Catie was shaking now. "Lizz. Don't. Please."

But Lizz ignored her. "The thing is, George, that she... well... To put it simply, she doesn't feel the same. At all. She thinks of you as a friend, and nothing more."

George had not moved once. He still stood standing there, staring at the ground. But now he was leaning against the doorframe for support.

And Lizz saw nothing wrong with this. She wrapped her coat around her again, opening the door to the restaurant, and looking over at Catie. "You guys coming?"

"Give us a minute." Catie didn't even bother looking at her. The second that door was shut, she was at George's side.

Catie put her hand inside his, feeling them shake in her grip. "George... I... I didn't want her to say anything. This wasn't supposed to happen..."

George looked up at Catie, and the look in his eyes stabbed her heart clean in two. She had never seen so much hurt contained in a single pair before. She opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped when George pushed her hand away.

He turned away, starting to walk back to the castle, but then turned again to face her. "You could have at least given me a warning." The words stung her worse than the look in his eyes; the worst was watching him walk away, away from everyone, and knowing that she had caused all that pain. None other than her brilliant self. Catie considered going after him, but decided against it as she walked back inside the pub.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. Anytime someone asked Catie a question, she would jump out of her trance, answer, and slip back into unconsciousness. It wasn't until the group made their way back to the school that Lizz decided to approach her.

"Catie?" Lizz asked from behind her. Catie looked around; no one else was with them. "What's wrong?"

Catie laughed a fake chuckle. "Oh, nothing, Lizz."

"I know there is. I'm not _that_ dense."

"Oh, I could disagree."

Lizz looked at her in shock. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Catie turned at her full speed, ready to blow up. "What's that supposed to mean?! Oh, I don't know! Maybe the fact that I didn't _want_ you to say anything to George, but you were too dumb to listen!"

"Oh, so _I'm_ the dumb one now?"

"Yes!"

"I wasn't the one who lied about liking someone, forcing your best friend to hurt him!" Lizz broke off, looking at Catie, and smiled. "Actually, _I_ wasn't the one who hurt him. You did."

Lizz looked over at Catie, who had tears pouring down her face now. "You know what, Lizz. If you were actually a true friend, you would realize when I was lying to you. And you would actually listen to me when I talked to you."

Lizz spun Catie around in a full circle, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Well than maybe we aren't true friends. Is that what you're saying?"

Catie broke away from Lizz, shaking uncontrollably now, saying: "Maybe it is," before taking off into the night, running straight up the trail to the castle, only stopping to take a short detour directly to a bench sitting on the edge of the fountain; Lizz herself stomped angrily up to the Entrance Hall, right to her dormitory.

Catie laid herself down onto the bench, lying on her side, curling her arms around her knees until she was in a tight ball; it was all she could do to keep herself from falling apart. She was so busy mending her heart that she didn't hear someone approach her from behind.

"So. It's time for _you_ to talk. Were you telling the truth, or covering something up?" Catie kept her eyes shut tight, trying to make the imaginary George disappear. She gave up all hope when she felt a pair of muscular arms pick her up from the shoulders - still keeping her in fetal position - until her head was resting on a warm, solid surface. Catie could feel his steady breathing rolling off her forehead and George's heartbeat so silent, but so loud.

"Can you hear me?" He sounded worried now. Catie smiled a broken smile.

"Yes."

"Well, then aren't you going to answer me?"

"I don't know."

"Seems like you're unsure about a lot of things lately."

Catie sat up straight, staring him right in the eyes. "Don't you hate me?"

George shook his head and smiled. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because." He took his warm hand and placed it on her icy one. "I could never hate you."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

Catie snuggled herself back against his chest, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. "Good."

George laughed again. "Good?"

Catie nodded against his shoulder. "Yes, good. I don't know what I would do with myself if you hated me."

George buried his face in her hair, gently kissing the top of her head. "It's a good thing you never have to worry about that, then."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh, come on!" George shouted; he poked the side of Catie's cheek. George was lying on his stomach on the couch, and Catie was sitting on the floor, leaning her back against the sofa. There was no one else in the Common Room besides themselves.

"Come on what," Catie grumbled; she didn't appear to be in the best of moods, even though she had spent the past five hours talking about everything and anything with the only person she would talk to.

"You know very well what." George swiftly plopped himself down on the floor next to Catie, taking her face in his hands, playfully shaking her head back and forth, as if waking her from a trance.

"If I knew what, you wouldn't be this close, would you?"

George's smile broadened. "Who said I wouldn't?"

George leaned in closer and closer to Catie's face; her face turned beat red as she quickly looked back down at her notepad she had been writing in all afternoon. George's face turned equally as red if not darker as he scratched the back of his head, wishing he could take back the moment. Why did he always make himself act like such a fool around her?

George looked down at Catie; she was still absorbed in whatever she was writing.

_There's something different about her_, thought George. _Not a bad different... just... what is it?_ He looked her over one more time. Her eyes, usually so far of passion, were terribly listless while her quill drastically ran across the parchment, leaving stains of her thoughts everywhere. She seemed to be the perfect picture of innocence, until George noticed a single crystal orb silently glide down her cheek, splattering onto her paper.

"Catie? Are you o-" George started, but was broken off when Catie suddenly dropped her notebook, dashing out of the Common Room, destination unknown. He thought about following Catie, but changed his mind when he noticed her handwriting scrawled over the parchment, deciding to read over what she had written.

George took in a small puff of breathe as he read:

_I'm ripe with things to say_

_Yet the words rot and fall away._

_Give me a chance_

_Show me you care_

_In some way or another._

_There anger hurts my ears_

_And the stinging of my tears_

_Is broken down_

_So much pain_

_Show me you care_

_In some way or another._

"Is this about..." George questioned the silence, getting nothing in response from the empty room. He looked out the window, lost in his thoughts, when he realized he would not get to ask Catie about it for some time. For George just witnessed his youngest brother being dragged right under the Whomping Willow - the place that held so many humorous memories now was holding his flesh and blood captive.

Catie ran down the hill, heading towards the Forbidden Forest. She didn't care about danger right now - she only wanted to be alone.

"It's not like anyone would miss me if anything happened." She picked up a stick off the forest floor, throwing it against a tree so hard that it broke clean in two. Catie found a split stump sticking out of the dirt and sat on it, leaning her back against a tree and closing her eyes. The calmness of the nature surrounding her captivated her, enticing her into its beauty.

Catie's eyes instantly jumped open when she heard the cracking of twigs coming towards her. She quietly got off of the log, swiftly ducking behind the tree. Catie brought her wand up to her side at the ready - then she breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Professor Lupin. But why was he in the forest again? Catie looked him up and down. He seemed to be in quite a hurry: he was not stopping at any costs, his eyes lost somewhere in the distance, while a thin bead of sweat traced his features down his face. Catie decided not to stop him; instead, she silently hopped onto his trail, following him to his destination.

After nearly five minutes of traveling through the thick brush, Remus came to a stop at the towering Whomping Willow. He hurriedly threw a rock at a notch in the tree, making it freeze right on the spot. Catie watched in amazement as Remus hastily jumped into the tunnel underneath the tree. Where on earth was he headed to?

Catie stepped out into the dark night, bringing herself closer to where Remus had just disappeared to, when all of a sudden she stopped dead in her tracks; the Whomping Willow had woken from its sedentary state and seemed to be staring right at her, even without eyes. She tried to make a run from it, but she was too late. A gigantic brown branch swung right at her, hitting her right on the back of her knee and sending Catie tumbling down the hill.

She couldn't stop herself from rolling. The hill was so steep and it was so dark; Catie couldn't even tell down from up anymore. She just let herself continue down the hill, praying for it to stop soon.

After a couple minutes of rolling, Catie slammed her back right into a very sturdy tree. She slowly got up, rubbing her aching joints and muscles. She turned around in a quick circle, observing her surroundings: she had just planted herself even deeper within the Forbidden Forest. Catie looked up to where she had just rolled from. The hill was way too steep to climb; her only choice was to follow the bottom of it until she reached some sort of a trail.

The silence had engulfed her once again, making her jump when she heard a shrill shriek of Harry's name ringing through the air. _Was that Hermione?!_ Catie questioned herself. She struggled for a second, squinting in the direction the shout had come from. A gasp of surprise erupted from Catie's lips as she saw who was standing on the top of the hill. Right next to the Whomping Willow. Harry and Hermione were on the ground, Ron cowering in-between the two. His leg seemed to be covered in a dark liquid, but it was too hard to tell from this far away. Professor Snape emerged out of the darkness, heading towards the trio, his classic look of your-gonna-get-your-ass-expelled plastered on his face. Then his expression suddenly changed to fear as he turned and saw what the kids were gawking at.

"Wait a second... That's Sirius Black! Does Harry realize what's even happening?!" Catie said in disbelief. She knew even if she shouted from her stance in the forest no one would hear her. But what was Black doing? There was a man standing next to him, his long brown hair covering his eyes as he panted. It seemed as though Black was trying to comfort him.

Catie's mouth dropped open as she realized who the man was. Those clothes, that face. It was Professor Lupin. But what was wrong with him. And then Catie put it all together. Professor Lupin constantly missing class, especially nights after full moons. The constant look of terror every time a beam of moonlight could be seen. And that night just a few days ago that Lizz and Catie had spent in the forest. It hit Catie as hard as the waves crashing onto the shoreline. Professor Lupin was a werewolf. But how did anyone else even fit into this? And why was Sirius Black here? Was he trying to hurt Harry?

Catie stopped attempting to put the pieces together when she saw what was happening to Professor Lupin. The full moon was out. This can't be good, she thought as she watched her teacher slowly go through the transformation. His clothes began to rip and fall to the ground as his body became larger and more muscles appeared. Dark fur started to cover his skin everywhere as he rose up above everyone standing before him, all who were too frightened to move.

Suddenly, Hermione got up and began to slowly walk towards Lupin. He remained calm - if only for a moment - before he tried to strike her. Sirius immediately jumped up in attention, and then was suddenly turning into a large, black dog.

"Wait a second," Catie thought aloud. "He's... he's an Animagus?! That dog... that's the one that Harry has been seeing. It's been Black all along!" Catie's mouth hung open as she watched Black try and fight off Lupin. She was about to shoot a spell at him to call him off of her teacher, when Lupin picked him up and threw him down the hill. Harry immediately sprung up, sprinting after Lupin, throwing a rock at his head to divert him from Black. Why was Harry saving him?

Remus turned on Harry, seemingly about to attack him, when another werewolf cried out in the distance. Remus broke off from Harry, then began to dash down the hill, following the call he was just given. Catie breathed a sigh of relief as she realized Harry's safety; until she realized herself that now the werewolf was running straight at her.

All of Catie's breath left her body as she dove behind a bush, praying that Remus didn't see her. Luckily, he didn't; he just kept running after some imperceptible voice. Catie thought about going back to the bottom of the hill and trying to find a way up, but decided against it. She wanted to make sure the Professor Lupin was okay. Werewolf or not, he had saved her life once. It was her turn to do the same.

Catie ran through the forest, following Remus' trail once again. She ran right past a tree which she did not even notice Hermione and Harry were hiding behind from the very man that she was now seeking.

After some time racing through the forest, Catie approached the same lake she had been rescued from just a few nights before. Her mind was in such a buzz that she nearly ran straight into Remus - still in werewolf form.

She let out a quick gasp of air as she slowly backed away from him. Remus turned on the spot, silently glaring at Catie.

"Professor?" Catie dared. She took one step closer to him. Her heart nearly stopped when he growled at her. "Professor Lupin. It's me. Catie. Wrecker? I wanted to see if you were okay." Catie dared another step closer to him. This time, he didn't make a sound. The silence was actually scarier than the growl itself.

Catie allowed herself a couple more steps towards her Professor; she was now standing directly in front of him. It pained Catie, for the first time ever, she looked deep within Lupin's eyes; they were full of multiple emotions. Hate. Love. Embarrassment. Fear. Depression. So complex.

"It's all going to be okay, Professor." Catie put her hand on the werewolf's shoulder, seeming to calm him down. "I'll take care of you from here. Don't worry." She smiled at him warmly. Remus bared some of his teeth; Catie swore it was a returning smile.

"That's it. Calm down now. It'll all be over soon," she promised him. Catie sat herself down on the ground, and Remus out himself down on all four next to her. Catie looked towards the forest, screaming out in shock when a big glop of wetness ran down her cheek. She looked next to her, seeing werewolf Remus with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Gross! I never said you could lick me!" she said between laughs.

_This is really working,_ Catie thought to herself. She looked over at Remus thoughtfully. He was very calm now; it was only a matter of time before he was back to his normal human self.

Catie stood up, walking around, stretching out her legs. Remus looked up at her questioningly. "Just getting the aches out," she promised. "You have no idea what I've been through myself." A vibration erupted from Remus' chest. Catie took it as a laugh.

Remus stood up on two legs again, now towering over Catie.

"Show off," she laughed, standing on her tippy-toes, attempting to at least come up to his shoulder. He simply growled a harsh growl in response. "Sheesh. Didn't mean to offend you so much." Catie stuck out her tongue at him, but he snarled at her. Catie had no idea why he was doing this. Until she turned around and saw a Dementor coming towards them.

Memories flooded Catie, drowning her in fear, making her unable to move. That night with Lizz... it seemed so long ago. Why weren't they talking again? Catie couldn't even remember. Alls she could think about was everything she had discussed with George this morning. Was it this morning? That seemed so far away now, too. It was as if someone else had lived those parts of her life - the good parts - and left her standing in the dust, forced to endure the hardest, most depressing parts.

A hard snarl brought Catie back down to earth. She looked around her. Remus was now in front of her, bringing his height up to full measure, showing all of his teeth. The Dementor didn't seem to mind. Its gaze was set on Catie, as if it knew her. Was this the same one that attacked her before?

The rest happened too quick for Catie to register it at first. The Dementor lunged itself at Remus, and Remus lunged himself right back. They were fighting, rolling across the ground, throwing each other against trees, tossing each other through the air. The Dementor struck Remus in the side; a trickle of crimson escaped his rough fur, staining it. A look of shock reached his face when he realized he had been hurt. It then quickly turned to anger, and he threw himself at the fiend again. This time, it caught him by the shoulders, throwing him against a tree. Remus cried out in pain. The Dementor up righted itself, ready to finish the fight.

"No!" Catie shouted, throwing herself in front of Remus, who was still lying on the ground. She put her arms up protectively. For the first time in her life, she was not afraid.

Remus cried out in protest. "I promised I would protect you, didn't I?" Catie replied. She patted her pocket for her wand. Yet again, she was left empty handed while facing a Dementor. This still didn't scare her. For some reason, she felt incredibly safe around Remus.

The werewolf stood up once again. And Catie saw the change. Not the change she had been hoping for, but in his eyes. They went from their normal blue to a frightening red. Remus let out a booming roar through the forest. The Dementor instinctively glided off, not wanting to toy with an angry werewolf.

Before it left, it looked at Catie once more, as if saying: "You should think about doing the same."

Catie turned around, facing Remus. His eyes were still red as he growled. Catie slowly put her hand up, jumping back in shock when Remus swatted it away. He nodded in the direction the Dementor had gone. Did he want her to leave?

"It's okay, Professor. Everything will be fine." Remus shook his head hastily in response. He nodded in the direction again, this time more frantically. Catie shook her head herself this time, taking a step closer to Remus.

He growled out in protest. Catie tried to smile at him, but he bared his teeth back. With a huge snarl, he lifted one of his arms in the air. Coming back down, he slammed his sharp paw right into Catie's chest, forcing her through the air, crashing into the side of the hill.

"Ugh..." Catie moaned out in pain as she rolled over, realizing that Remus was now getting closer to her. She tried to get up and cried out once more. Her rib cage was broken; she could feel it.

Catie sat against the tree, not knowing what to do as the werewolf approached her. He came down close to her face, baring all of his teeth. Catie closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. She was taken aback when she heard not herself cry out in pain, but Remus doing so. Catie opened her eyes to see the giant black dog on top of Remus, pinning him down. It remained on top of him for five minutes; Catie was amazed that Remus hadn't threw him off. After some time, Remus began to pant uncontrollably as he returned to his old self. The fur disappeared, along with the claws and gigantic muscles. He was left lying on the ground, face askew, wearing tattered pants and a completely ripped up shirt. When the dog realized that his friend had calmed down, he himself turned to normal form. Catie's mouth dropped open for what felt like the millionth time today when she saw Sirius Black appear right in front of her.

Sirius looked over at her and smiled. "I get that a lot," he said, nodding to her open mouth. She immediately clasped it shut, making him chuckle in response. Sirius swept his gaze over to Remus who was still lying on the ground. "Well, are you going to move or not?" Sirius laughed. Remus didn't seem to find it funny; he glared at Sirius as he got up, heading over to Catie.

Remus' face went pale when he saw her clearly for the first time. She was lying against the tree, arm clutching at her stomach, scratches all over her face, which was also contorted in pain. She managed out a smile as Remus quickly sat down next to her.

"I... I'm so s-" Remus started, but Catie held up her hand in front of him.

"It wasn't your fault. I mean, you did warn me. But I was being my normal dense self and didn't li-"

Now Remus cut her off. "Nonsense! How are you to know how to deal with a werewolf! And a full-grown one at that!"

"But you warned me."

"But you're only a student."

Sirius rolled his eyes, strolling over to the two. "Will you help her up already, Remus? I'll help you get her to the Hospital Wing before I get caught." He sighed. "It's only a matter of time, anyway."

Remus nodded solemnly in agreement, standing up and offering his hand to Catie who refused it. Remus raised an eyebrow at her and she responded with a quick glance in Sirius' direction.

"Oh!" Remus exclaimed. "That's right!" Sirius looked at him, eyes full of confusion. "She wasn't in the Shrieking Shack," Remus answered. "Catie, yes this is Sirius Black. But he's not who you think he is."

Catie scoffed. "You mean a deranged lunatic who's after Harry?"

Sirius laughed this time. "At least this one has better vocabulary."

Remus squatted down in front of Catie, looking her in the eyes. "That's just what everyone thinks. It's really quite a mixed up story. It was said that Sirius killed Peter Pettigrew." Sirius snorted, looking around the forest rather than at Remus. Remus rolled his eyes before continuing. "What really happened was Pettigrew planned out the entire thing, framing Sirius the whole time."

"If that's the case, then why not tell the Ministry rather than being sent back to Azkaban?" Catie countered.

"Ha." Sirius let out a fake laugh as he sat himself down next to Catie and Remus. "I'm sure the Ministry of Magic will believe a couple of teenagers and a 'deranged' werewolf."

"What about Professor Dumbledore? I'm sure he'd help us!" Catie hoped.

Sirius shook his head in response. "Dumbledore has more things on his plate than to look after me."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember Pettigrew, correct?" Catie nodded. "Well, he used to work for You-Know-Who. He was actually the one who sold out Harry's pa-"

"I know," Catie interrupted. "Harry's parents. He told me that part. But where is he now?"

"That's exactly what I was getting at," continued Sirius. "He faked his death, hiding out all these years. He's an Animagus."

"What Animagus?"

"Remember your friend's rat?"

Catie's heart stopped. "Ron's rat? Scabbers?!"

Sirius nodded. "The very one."

"But..." Catie was extremely confused now. What was he doing all these years, pretending to be a rat?

"We think he's up to something," Remus answered, as if reading Catie's thoughts.

"A certain something, actually," Sirius added. "In my opinion, I think he's trying to bring He Who Must Not Be Named back."

Catie's mind was still clouded with a thick fog. "But... why?"

Remus shook his head. "All in good time, Ms. Wrecker. But right now we need to get you to the Hospital Wing. I'm sure Madame Ponce is looking forward to seeing you. Again."

Sirius and Remus laughed while Catie stuck her tongue out. They each grabbed under her shoulders, hoisting her up in the air. She grunted out in pain, but when Remus looked at her in alarm, she covered up with a smile.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Sirius looked over at Catie and laughed. She raised her eyebrows at him, and turned to Remus. "I think Azkaban got to him."

Remus laughed back, shaking his head at her. Sirius on the other hand glared at her, saying: "No, I am not insane. Not yet at least. I was just thinking. I have one godson and I don't meet any of his friends normally. I bite one of them and drag him under a tree. The other one attacks me. And now look at you. Hoisting you up the hill to Hogwarts, where I'll be sentenced to Azkaban again." He laughed. "Nuts."

Catie chuckled for a moment; then it registered what Sirius just said. "Wait a second...godson?!"

Sirius nodded. "Yes."

"But, how?" So many things seemed to confuse Catie today, and this just added to the list of them.

"Well," Sirius began. "When I was your age, I went to Hogwarts, believe it or not. Your professor here and I were very good friends with both of Harry's parents. People would tell James and I all the time that we acted exactly like brothers. We were always together, pulling pranks and such. We were inseparable."

"It was only natural that they picked Sirius for the job when Harry was born," finished Remus.

Catie nodded in understandment; it was all she could do. Her mind was a flurry of thoughts, one emerging at the top, and just when she thought she had an answer, it would dive back down, letting yet another pop up.

A couple minutes passes and the trip were still silent, all absorbed in their own minds to worry about the others. In what seemed like only a few moments, they were at the castle entrance.

"Well," sighed Sirius. "This is where I get off." He gently removed himself from underneath Catie's shoulder, placing her hand at her side.

"What do you mean?" questioned Remus. Catie felt his heart beginning to race underneath his skin.

"I can't walk in with you two. What will everyone think?" Sirius countered. Remus knew he was right, as much as he hated to believe so. If they walked in together, not only would Sirius be sent to Azkaban, but Catie and Remus would also.

Catie shook her head. "Professor. You said something back there to Sirius about you having to leave after tonight. I know I wasn't meant to hear it, but that's not the point. You and Sirius can go away together. Now. Before anyone sees either of you. I can get in by myself. Go."

Sirius looked at her in amazement. "You are one brilliant witch. Remus, let's listen to her."

Remus shook his head. "No, Sirius. You go. I'll be fine. I've been fine all these years. I'll stay."

"But wouldn't you rather go with a friend?" Catie asked.

"I would. But that's again not the point. You promised to look after me, so I'm returning the favor. I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing to make sure everything is all right. Then, who knows where I'll go from there?"

"I can get myself to the Hospital Wing. I'm perfectly able to walk." Catie broke herself away from Remus' clutch, standing right up. She tried to take a step, but her leg automatically collapsed under the pain. Catie started to fall back, but Sirius immediately caught her in his arms. She smiled weakly as he placed her upright, Remus taking her under the shoulders once more.

"Exactly." Remus looked at her with the eyes a father would hold.

"I guess I'll be off now," Sirius said glumly. He looked over at Remus and Catie. "It was nice to see you, old friend. And exquisite to meet you, Catie." He chuckled as he waved, turning on the balls of his feet and heading back to the forest.

Sirius got nearly two feet before Catie heard someone shout, "Stop him!" The front door blasted open, and out ran nearly twenty members from the Ministry, wands at the ready. They surrounded Sirius, who was now frantically searching for a wand. Some began shouting multiple binding curses; in no time, Sirius was bound on the floor, lying still on the ground.

"We have to do something!" Catie quickly whispered to Remus.

He shook his head. "It's too late."

Catie winced as Sirius shouted out in pain; they were now torturing him, asking countless questions that Catie couldn't even have imagined he knew the answer to. But Remus was right. There was nothing that could be done. The Ministry had him back in their clutches.

Sirius' shouts rang out over the grounds. Catie burried her face in Remus' chest, not able to watch what was happening any more.

"Let's get you inside," Remus whispered in her ear. Face still hidden in his chest, Remus and Catie began to walk up the stairs and into the school. At the top, Remus took one last look at his friend. Catie felt a small drop of water splash on her forehead as they arrived inside. Was it raining?

Catie woke up in the warm bed of the Hospital Wing, wrapped in blankets. She must have fallen asleep. Catie looked over to the left. Ron was sleeping in the bed next to her, his leg covered in multiple layers of gauze. She looked down, realizing that her own body was wrapped up. All around her stomach. Remus was right; she did break her rib cage.

Remus... Where had he gone? Did he leave? And without saying goodbye?

"She's finally awake."

"Thank God."

"Do you think any of us will ever go a day without coming to the Hospital Wing?"

Catie laughed.

"Oh, I doubt that," Madame Pomfrey walking over to Catie's bed.

Catie looked to her left; Harry and Hermione were sitting on the bed. Remus on the other hand was right next to Catie's side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She smiled. "Never better." Catie heard a tiny knocking noise and looked over at the door. George was standing there, leaning coolly against the doorframe, a folded piece of parchment in his hands. He strode over to Catie and plopped himself down on the bed.

"Clutz," he scoffed.

"Jerk," she laughed, sticking out her tongue. George laughed back, handing her the piece of parchment. "What's this?" she questioned.

"It's from Lizz. She wanted me to give it to you." Catie's stomach did a back flip. She still cared.

Catie unfolded it quickly, reading over the lines as rapidly as she could.

"Nice to see you actually stop and absorb what I wrote," said a voice to the right of her. Catie had not even noticed that Lizz had come into the ward and was now standing right next to George.

"Nice to see that..." Catie tried to think of something witty to say back, but her mind came up blank. It seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Lizz laughed. "It's also nice to see that you're easy to make fun of." Catie made a face at her.

Remus cleared his throat. "Catie, I will see you later. Harry, why don't you come for a lesson now? Hermione. George. You can help."

"But I don-" George started. Then it hit him. "Oh! Sure!" They all left the room, leaving Lizz and Catie alone - except for the still sleeping Ron.

"So," started Catie.

"So..." replied Lizz. They were off to a great start.

Silence swept over the room. Neither were talking.

"To tell you the truth," Catie started. "I don't even remember why we aren't talking."

Lizz laughed. "That's good. 'Cuz I forgot too. I came here to apologize, but realized I don't know what I'm apologizing for."

Catie looked at the letter in her hands. "Then what's in this?"

Lizz laughed, taking the parchment from her. "Snape's homework assignment. I thought you could have something to do while you were stuck here."

Catie rolled her eyes, throwing a pillow at Lizz, then wincing in pain. Lizz's eyes flashed with alarm. " 'S fine. Doesn't even hurt," Catie lied. Lizz nodded, even though she knew Catie wasn't telling the truth.

The two sat on the bed for hours, talking about what had happened over the past few days without each other. Catie made sure to leave out the parts about Remus' werewolf problem and anything about Sirius.

"So you and Roxas... are like, together now?!" Catie exclaimed.

"Yes!" Lizz beamed. "We even exchanged phone numbers and everything! We're still going to stay close over the break, and when we come back, we're going on a date!"

"That's great." Catie chuckled at Lizz's excitement. Though she couldn't help but wish that Lizz and Catie were reversed positions right now. Catie silently hoped that the next time her and George weren't alone together, she didn't act like such a dork.

Catie jumped as she felt a pair of hands slide over her eyes. "Guess who," an all-to-familiar voice cooed in her ear. Catie smiled. It was as if God really was inside her mind.

"I think I'll go see if Professor Lupin needs help with that class," Lizz said, hopping up from the bed. George quickly replaced her spot.

"Jerk," he said, sticking his tongue out.

"Clutz," she answered, laughing in a deep voice.

"Was that supposed to be me?" George exclaimed, completing it with an overly-large gasp.

"Depends. Was that supposed to be me?" Catie answered.

George chuckled, looking Catie right in the eyes. She returned the favor, smiling softly as she felt George's warm hand cover her's. The distance between them began to close. Catie felt George's other hand pull the back of her neck, bringing her in closer to George.

They were centimeters away when a voice rang out from beside them. "Will you two get a room?!" George's brother exclaimed from the bed next to him as he watched his best friend closing in on him.

George growled as he jumped off the bed, picking up a pillow, and slamming it into Ron over and over. Madame Pomfrey quickly ran over, grabbing George and shoving him out of the Hospital Wing.

"You can finish later!" Ron taunted.

Catie ignored the two of them, sinking back into the pillows and allowing the scent of sleep overtake her, drowning her, until she was out cold, a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Catie! Will you wake up already!"

"Harry! Let her sleep!"

"Yeah, Hermione. See, if we do that, I'm afraid we'll be standing here for ten years before she so much as moves a finger."

"Ugh. You are all so dumb." Catie felt a splash of water smack her face. She opened her eyes, gasping for air, staring into Lizz's face.

"What was that for?!" Catie exclaimed.

Lizz laughed. "You wouldn't get up."

"So you drown me?"

"Oh, stop being a drama queen and get up." This time, it was George who was speaking. Catie just realized that aside Lizz stood Harry, Hermione, George, and Ron, with the support of his brother.

Catie looked down. She was still wearing her white T-Shirt from the other night; Lizz had just splashed her with water.

"I would love too, but..." She shot of a nasty look at Lizz, who laughed and threw her a towel. Catie slowly sat up, wrapping the towel around her torso. She got out of bed, where George was waiting for her with open arms. He eyed the towel up and down. Catie rolled her eyes, mouthing "White shirt," to him.

George's eyes widened in understandment, and a smirk spread across his face. "Keep dreaming," teased Catie. George put his arm around Catie's shoulder, pretending to help her walk. "Why do you guys want me up so bad, anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know," Lizz said sarcastically. "Maybe it's the fact that today is the last day before we leave for the _entire_ summer?"

Catie stopped dead in her tracks. "That's _today_?" Everyone nodded in response. Catie let out a sigh of remorse before being engulfed in George's arms once more. Catie stole a look over at Ron: he was pretending to look the other way, but she saw him staring at them out of the corner of his eye.

"He had a 'talk' with me last night," George whispered in Catie's ear.

Catie's heart stopped. "What'd he say?"

George chuckled. "Later." He kissed the side of her head.

Catie's face flushed, but she brushed it off as they approached the Great Hall. Everyone made to enter; then Catie remembered her wet shirt.

"I can't go in!" Catie exclaimed. Harry raised his eyebrows at her until she simply looked down at the towel. He let out an, "Oh," of understandment.

George looked around at everyone standing awkwardly around the door. "You know what. You guys go ahead and eat. I'll take her up to get changed, and we'll meet you in the Hall in no time."

Catie was fine with this. More than fine, actually. But when Ron opened his mouth in protest, Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. "We'll see you soon," she said, speaking for the group. They headed inside, and George waited until they were all out of sight before scooping Catie up in his arms and walking up the staircase.

"What are you doing?!" Catie exclaimed and laughed at the same time. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck, and he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Don't worry. I've got you," was all George said before speeding up, playfully spinning here, twirling there, and slamming Catie's foot into an occasional wall every so often. It seemed that it was way too soon when the two approached the Fat Lady's portrait. George murmured the password to her, leading Catie inside the moment she opened the door.

It seemed as though ages had gone by since the last time Catie had been in the Common Room. Everything seemed to be going by so quickly lately.

George laid Catie down on the closest couch, sitting down on the floor right next to her. Catie realized that, once again, they were alone in the Common Room.

George was the first to speak. "Okay. Whether you like it or not, we are going to have a little talk here."

Catie was utterly confused. "You mean about Ron?"

George smiled, melting Catie's heart. "Only if you talk to me about something else first."

Catie nodded. "Sure."

George took Catie's face in his hands. "What's going on with you?"

Catie's breathing slowed. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"If I did, would I be asking you?"

George sighed. "I mean, this." He held up the piece of parchment Catie had been writing on a few days ago.

Catie nervously smiled. "Never seen it before."

"Oh, really?"

Catie nodded, keeping her mouth closed. She was afraid that George would hear her lying right through her voice.

George kissed Catie's forehead, making her stomach do back flips. "Are you sure?" He planted another kiss, this time on her cheek.

"No fair," Catie breathed. She knew George would never give up the argument. Sighing, she took the parchment from his hands.

George took Catie once again in his arms, bringing her down from the couch and sitting her right next to his side. He put his arm around her back, Catie leaning her head on his shoulder. "You already know," was all she said.

George raised his eyebrows. "Do I?"

"Mhm."

"Why don't you clear that up again for me."

Catie sighed. "The fight with Lizz. The loss of my sister. Not to mention the end of the year was coming up..."

George nodded in understandment. Catie looked up at him, him back down at her. He was smiling. Actually _smiling_. Catie shook her head in disbelief.

George sat upright, alarmed. "What is it?"

"You'd think that you would actually show some emotion when I'm spilling my heart out to you."

"I... What do you want me to do? If I... I don't know, _cried_ or something, that would make everything worse, wouldn't it?" George countered.

Catie bit her lip. "I guess," she mumbled.

George planted his lips to her chin. "Exactly."

Catie sighed, burying her face in George's chest. He smelt of cinnamon. The scent of him engulfed her, making her drowsy. Catie nearly fell asleep when she heard a soft voice whisper, "Your shirt, remember?"

"Hmmm?" Catie mumbled, fighting off the temptation to ignore the sound and fall back into George's chest.

"You need to take off your shirt!" George laughed impatiently.

Catie sprang up from her position. "What?!"

George raised his eyebrows. "It's soaked through in water, remember?"

"Right." Catie chuckled nervously.

George laughed back, picking Catie up again and carrying her to the stairs. "This is as far as I go. I remember when me and Fred tried to get up these stairs in our first year..." Catie looked at him questioningly. "Well... Fred fell first, and our first rat, Remmy, was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Let's just say something besides Fred's leg broke."

Catie shook her head, jumping out of George's arms. "Dork." George stuck his tongue out at her before she slowly made her way up the stairs.

Catie emerged at the top of the stairs in the bright sunlight, squinting her eyes against it. She immediately headed over to her bed, opening her huge trunk of clothes. Catie knew she had to change, but what would she wear? Should she wear something flirty to catch George's attention?

After a few minutes of deliberation, Catie decided on a shirt that she had never worn before. It was a Christmas present from her mother: a dark purple blouse, V-Cut, that came complete with a black ribbon, which tied around to her back. The gleam of the ribbon brought out the shining of her eyes.

Catie was just about to remove her wet shirt when a voice from behind her made her jump, freezing mid-movement. "You might not want to do that until _after_ I'm gone."

Catie grabbed her wand and turned around in one movement, forcing her wand towards the intruder. She blushed a little when she realized that it was only Sirius Black, sprawled across a bed - Hermione's, in fact - while looking at Catie's photo album.

Sirius laughed. "_Somebody's_ a little uptight."

Catie rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not every day that there's some random voice coming from a supposedly deserted Dorm."

"True, true." Sirius didn't even seem to be paying attention to Catie; he was too busy looking through her pictures. Why he would do such a thing, she wasn't sure. After all, they were all pictures of Catie and her family. Before she found out about her "talent," at least.

Sirius was lost in thought. His eyes were glimmering; it was almost as if he was crying. After a few minutes of silence, he said: "So. You and your family are close?"

"Sure," Catie scoffed. She took a small blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, looking up from the album to meet Catie's gaze. There was not one hue of emotion in her eyes that would suggest she was lying. "What do you mean? Look at all these pictures!" he questioned.

Catie turned the album towards herself, looking through the latter pages. "And do any of them look recent?"

"Now that I come to think of it..." Sirius looked off into the distance again before continuing. "It was after they found out about you, wasn't it?"

Catie laughed. "It's that obvious?"

Sirius nodded. "For me it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you and I are more alike than you think." He sighed. "My entire family, literally all of it, all belonged to the house of Slytherin. It was natural that I, too, should have been Slytherin upon entering school. But as soon as the Sorting Hat touched my head... it automatically sorted me into Gryffindor. And that was the end of them liking me." Sirius closed the album, handing it back to Catie.

"What's wrong with Gryffindor?" Catie asked, offended.

Sirius looked at her like she had three heads. "Oh, that's right!" he said, remembering something. "You're the Muggle... no offence or anything." He winked at her, laughing. "It's just... how do I put this? You know of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, correct?"

"Yeah... he's the one who mu-" Catie didn't answer too much before Sirius cut her off.

"We don't need to get into the details. Anyway, He has followers, people devoted to him. Some are actually devoted, but most are just terrified of what he would do to them if they ever left. Once you go in, there's no turning back. Understand?" Catie nodded before Sirius continued. "The thing is, there's some belief that anyone and everyone who go into Slytherin will almost positively turn Death Eater."

Catie raised her eyebrow. "Death Eater?"

"That's what they called His followers. Terrible name for horrible people. Definitely not a misnomer. Anyway, as I said, all of the Black family were sorted into Slytherin, meaning-"

"Meaning all of them are Death Eaters," finished Catie. It all made since now. No wonder Sirius didn't think he would be let off easy. His entire family has a history of murders. Why would he be any different?

"Precisely. And you're a Gryffindor. _'The brave and noble.' _The exact opposite of a Slytherin. Just take a look at that Malfoy kid. How does he treat anyone besides a Slytherin?" Sirius stared at Catie while she thought. "Not so pleasantly, eh? Now imagine your _family_ treating you like that. And that's how I grew up."

Catie laughed a fake laugh. "As if I have to _imagine_ that."

Sirius looked at her, shaking his head. "That's what I don't understand. You said that you and your family aren't close anymore. But... why? They're all Muggles, aren't they? It's not like they have anything against simply _being_ a witch."

"And that's where you're wrong," Catie said, standing up again. She walked over to her bed, grabbed her shirt, and closed the curtains around her. It wasn't long before George began to question where she was. "You'd think they would be happy for me. Instead, my dad talks about how I 'contaminate' our family. As if it they're not bad enough."

Catie could sense Sirius staring at her, despite the curtains. "That still isn't right. Are you sure there's nothing else?" he asked.

Catie emerged from behind the curtains in her new shirt, plucking off little piece of fuzz here and there. "I'm sure. But, why are you here? Not meaning to be rude or anything, but George is waiting for me. I was only supposed to get changed. I don't want him to suspect anything..."

"No, no! I only meant to be here for a minute, anyway." Sirius got off the bed, strolling over to Catie. Before she knew what was happening, Sirius had embraced her in a hug. Confused, she wrapped her own arms back around him. Sirius then grabbed her shoulders, holding her from him at arms' length. "That's the first time in a long time I've had a real hug." He smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that I was okay. The last thing you saw of me wasn't too pleasant... I didn't want to leave you with a sour note of me, either. I just wanted to say thank you. For everything."

Catie smiled. "I almost forgot what I saw. Honestly. So much crap has been going on, it's hard to even keep track of the date anymore. But, your welcome. And I'm glad you did come back. I wouldn't want _you_ to leave thinking I'm some sissy." Catie winked, laughing along with Sirius. He started to walk away; then Catie realized something. "Wait, Sirius! How are you going to get out of here?!"

Sirius winked over his shoulder. "What, do you think I'm that dumb? Azkaban didn't do too much damage." He stood on the windowsill; Catie followed him, her breath gasping out of her body when she saw what loomed next to the expanse of glass. Hagrid's hippogriff, Buckbeak, was floating in the air next to the brick wall, smiling up at Sirius. He mounted the bird, looking back at Catie. "One more thing. I know that they will most likely disagree, but keep an eye on Remus _and_ Harry for me. I know both of them more than you would think, and I know that if something's wrong with either of them, they'll hide it. I wish I could be here with them, but I'm afraid that won't work out." Sirius sighed.

Catie walked over to the window, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Of course. But make sure you take care of yourself as well."

Within the next second, Buckbeak had pushed off the wall and was now hovering twenty feet away from the wall. "What, do you think I'm some Azkaban escapee whom the entire Ministry is searching for?! Preposterous!" Sirius laughed, waving before Buckbeak took off into the clouds.

Catie shook her head, finally starting back down the stairs. When she emerged from the bottom, George jumped up from the couch. "What, did something try and eat you?!" he exclaimed.

"Not exactly," Catie laughed, grabbing George's arm. "I don't know about you, but i I /i am starving."

George smiled. "Sure." He put his arm back around Catie's shoulders, and the two headed back down to the Great Hall. When they entered, there were hardly any people left.

"Dena vu," Catie whispered to George as Ron looked up at the two, still pretending not to notice them; he busied himself in trying to crack open a peanut. George laughed as they joined the rest at the table.

_Well... we're not_ too _late_, Catie thought, observing that everyone that was left was still eating.

George began plopping helpings of eggs onto his plate when Catie thought of something. Leaning over to his ear and whispering so no one else would hear, Catie asked: "Wait. What did Ron tell you? You forgot to tell me."

George looked up, looking alarmed at her question. "So you remembered," was all he said.

Catie stared at him, waiting for George to answer. When he didn't go on, she said, "Of course I remembered. After all, it did involve me." Catie smiled at him, but again he didn't answer. "Oh, come on! It can't be that bad!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," George laughed.

Catie smirked. "Try me."

Sighing, George turned to face her. When he realized that Ron was still watching them, he cupped his hands and put them up to her ear, whispering to her. "I don't know how you're going to take this... Let's just say he doesn't want me to get too... er... _physical_ with you."

Catie pulled back, looking at George. "He's worried about us kissing?"

"Not... exactly kissing," was all George said before turning around and remaining quiet again. Catie turned around herself, focusing on her food. Then it struck her like a bolt of lightning.

"WAIT A SECOND!" she nearly screamed at George. Alarmed, he spilt his Pumpkin Juice all over his pants. Catie looked around to see that everyone was staring at her. With a little smile, she quickly said apologies to everyone before turning back to face George. "Define _physical_."

George just looked at her with a blank expression; then his lips corrupted into a smirk. This time Catie almost choked on her juice. "WHAT?!" She turned to face Ron, who was now staring at them full on. Catie got up, strode over to him, and smacked him upside the head. Everyone else sitting at the table had a look of alarm and confusion on their faces; all except Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George left the hall. George opened his mouth to speak, but Catie simply shot a look at him and he fell silent.

Ron, who finally gathered enough courage to speak, said: "And may I ask you why you just hit me?"

Catie laughed. "Oh, Ronald. Do you recall a certain talk you had with one of your brothers the other night?"

Ron's face went red. "N-no."

"Should I refresh your memory?" Catie asked, jabbing her finger in Ron's face.

Ron suddenly jumped out of his seat, turning his back to Catie and screaming at George. "You told her?!"

"Yes!"

"After I asked you not to!"

"Obviously."

Harry leaned over to Hermione and Fred who were sitting at the table, looking up at the other three with bewilderment written all over their faces. "Do any of you have an idea of what they're talking about?"

Fred shook his head. "Not a clue."

"WHAT WE DO IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, RON!" George and Catie shouted in unison. Fred, Harry, and Hermione's faces dropped when they suddenly knew what the three were arguing about. They were arguing so loudly that none of them heard the doors open.

"Woah! What are you three yelling about?" yelled Remus, placing nearly five trunks on the ground and walking over to the group.

"Nothing," muttered Catie, glaring over at Ron.

Remus shook his head, walking over to Catie. "Can I see you in the hallway for a second?" Catie nodded in agreement, heading outside with Remus. She could hear George and Ron going at it again as soon as she shut the door behind her.

"Anything I need to be worried about?" Remus questioned.

"Not at all," Catie answered, smiling.

"Good. Not to sound rude, but I don't think I can handle much more on my plate." Remus sighed, sitting on a nearby bench. Catie could see the cuts from a couple nights ago still jutting into his skin.

Catie sat herself down next to her, concern drowning her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Remus sighed, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. "As you've probably heard a million of times before, I'm leaving. That's what all those suitcases are for."

Catie put her hand on his arm. "So what's the problem?"

Remus sat up straight, looking Catie in the eyes. "I knew I should have never come here."

"What are you talking about?! If you hadn't come here, Harry wouldn't have known enough to save Sirius!"

"I guess that is true. But if I hadn't come here, I wouldn't have met you."

Catie felt like someone punched her in the stomach. "That was a bad thing?"

Remus let out a sigh. "For me it was."

"Oh..." Catie looked down to her feet, not wanting to look Remus in the eyes.

"It's not that I hate you, Catie. It's the exact opposite of that. I promised myself I would never get attached to anyone. Now I have not only Harry, but you to worry about."

"You don't have to worry about me," assured Catie. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Remus; he had been through so much already.

"It's not that I'm worried about you; your one intelligent witch. Same to Harry. I just won't be able to rest again until I _know_ all of this is over." Remus suddenly sat up again, looking alarmed, as though he had said too much.

Catie took in a sharp breath. "Until what is over?"

Remus sighed yet again. "I know I shouldn't be worrying you like this... But... You won't tell anyone what I tell you, correct?" Catie nodded. "I - actually, Sirius and I alike - believe that something is going to happen. Something that will put everyone in danger. Mostly Harry and those close to him, and from what I've observed, you are mostly at the top of that list."

Catie's heart began to race. "What's going to happen, Remus? What are you talking about?"

Remus shook his head, pulling himself to his feet. "All in good time. But now, I must be off."

Catie brought herself to her feet, handing Remus one of his trunks. She wrapped her arms around Remus' back. "I'll miss you."

Remus smiled. "As will I." He put his suitcases down and put his arms around Catie's back. Again, Catie felt a splash of water from above her.

"Remus?" she quietly asked. He shook his head in response, facing the other way. Remus quickly grabbed his belongings; then he was gone, heading down the path towards the grounds' gates.

Catie stood there by herself for a moment, then headed back inside. Everything settled down. George and Ron were no longer fighting. Instead, George nudged Ron in the ribs when she entered, forcing Ron to his feet.

Ron walked towards her. "I'msurryiwentinwhereidonotbelonganditwillnothappenagain," he mumbled.

Catie smiled. "It's fine Ron... Guess I _did_ go a little overboard with your head. By the way, how is it?"

Ron laughed. "'S fine."

George rose to his feet. "Now that everything is settled, we really need to go pack." Everyone grumbled and mumbled as they headed back towards the Common Room; no one seemed to want this year to end.

The train ride passed in a blur, though it was over four hours. Ron, Harry, Hermione, George, Catie, Lizz, and Roxas all squeezed themselves into one car. Harry and Ron spent the ride playing cards and wizard's chess while Hermione read her latest book. She looked up occasionly to shoot disgusted glances at Lizz and Roxas, who had been snogging since the train took off.

Catie and George sat themselves in a corner next to a window; Catie sat with her back against the wall, lying her legs over George's. She brought out her pad as a demand by George, reading countless songs she had written over the years.

When the train began to slow and passengers began to collect their belongings, Catie leaned her head against George's shoulder. He placed his arms around her shoulders, pulling her until she was curled up in his lap. Catie smiled as she placed her head against his chest and intertwined her fingers with his. It was the perfect moment.

"George?" Catie whispered, not wanting to ruin anything.

"Yes?" he whispered back in her ear.

"Promise me you'll write this summer."

George planted a quick kiss on the top of her head before answering, "Of course."

Just then, the train began to slow, and finally stop. They all grabbed their things and headed off the train together. When they emerged in the sunlight, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there, waiting for their children. Off to the side, Hermione's parents stood, beaming at everyone passing by. Lizz's mom was standing by a bulletin board, reading certain things as her little sisters ran in circles around the pole. Finally, Mr. Dursley stood impatiently at his car, shouting incoherent things at Harry. Catie looked around, searching for her parents; they were nowhere to be seen.

The Weasley clan was the first to leave; George gave Catie a huge hug before departing, not wanting his parents to suspect anything between the two. Not yet, at least. Harry and Hermione left together, since both Hermione's parents and Vernon were next to each other. Lastly, Lizz said goodbye to Catie, heading over to her mom with Roxas, hand in hand. Her mom obviously wanted to meet the blonde-haired boy to approve. They left Catie standing alone in the station, looking for her parents.

After ten minutes of waiting, Catie made her way out in the bright sunlight and began her long trudge home. What a way to start the summer.


End file.
